New Horizons
by Wakesetter03
Summary: Edward and Alice have an affair. Jasper and Bella confide in each other, and find love. Please Read and Review, First FanFic so please be easy with the flames! Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Cheating Scum!

New Horizons-Partial Draft

New Horizons

**Hey guys! This is my first Fan fiction, so please be easy with the flames! I hope you all like it. Also, for those people who don't like it, don't read it! Don't give me flames and insults, just don't read it! Other than those people, hope you enjoy my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't won the Twilight saga, though I wish I did… All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward was acting strange. That I knew was true, but what he said to me, I couldn't be sure. This Edward was strange. I didn't know him! He was fidgeting as if my company wasn't enough. It was as if he had a secret, and that wasn't a surprise birthday secret. He dropped me off, and gave me a lame excuse of hunting. I knew they were going, but a week before Edward said he wasn't going. What had changed in a week? Something was up. Was he planning on leaving me again? I don't know wether my heart could stand that. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he? Don't be silly Bella! He won't. I needed to repeat that sentence, such a small thing, gave me huge comfort. I needed company.

I knew Alice had decided to stay back from the trip. I knew she wouldn't mind. Even if it was shopping! I needed reassurance. Well, procrastinating wasn't going to get me anywhere. I grabbed the keys to my truck, and ran out to it. A metre away, the inevitable happened. I slipped on the wet driveway. I slid towards the truck, and then slid under, hitting my head somewhere in the process. My head was throbbing, and I imagined the pain as an emergency vehicle light, flashing on, flashing off. I crawled out from the truck and, carefully pulled myself into the toasty cab.

The rain tapped against the roof in a relaxing way. I started the truck, and the roar scared me, compared to Edward's Volvo's quiet purr. I pulled out of the driveway. I drove at the edge of my trucks speed limit. Oh god, the Cullen's habits were getting to me, but I didn't slow down. I turned the truck off and rolled towards the Cullen's door, to get rid of the roar. I got out, still being careful and headed to the front door. I pulled out my key, and opened the door. The house was quiet, except some music, which I assumed, came from Alice's room. I headed upstairs, taking every step carefully. I headed to Alice's room. The music was pounding, and I didn't think Alice would hear me coming.

I opened the door. I looked around the room. The curtains were drawn, and the light cast an eerie glow through the room. I then stopped in my tracks. The stereo was sitting in front of the window on a wooden stand, and the room vibrated from the volume of the music. I then realised why the music was up so loud. Alice and Edward we on the bed, both half naked, making love. They were so absorbed in their passion; they didn't notice me come in. Emotions swirled through me. Sadness, anger and revulsion. What emotion would win? Anger, bingo. I walked over to the stereo. I pulled open the curtains and pushed the stereo towards the window. The huge stereo crashed through the window, and smashed into a million pieces on impact to the ground. A silence followed.

My fiancée, and my best friend…How cliché? "Oh god! Bella, I-" he said, but I interrupted him "Don't Bella me you filthy, cheating liar!" "Bella, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" "Well Edward Cullen, what _does _it look like? To me, it looks like my _ex_ best friend and _ex _fiancée are in bed together! So tell me Cullen!" I yelled. He flinched as I said 'Cullen' and not 'Edward' "Bel-" Started Alice "Shut up you!" She flinched. "Bella, I still love you, do you still love me?" Edward said. "Well tell me this. If it were possible, I'd kill you. Is that love?" He flinched, and his face crumpled. My god, I crumpled Edward Cullen! "You are disgusting, you- you… I can't even find a word bad enough for you!" I was screaming now. "I hope you die!" I screamed, and after throwing various things at them-whatever was at reach- I left. I stepped out the front door.

Carlisle's Mercedes was parked behind my truck. The Cullen family was staring at me. Blankly. "Bella, what the hell is up your ars-" Emmet began; "Shut up" Rosalie hit him. "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked. He sent wave after wave of calm at me. "Save it for yourself Jasper, you need to see this" I said, my now voice soft and calm.

We ran upstairs. I stopped down at the door. Jasper gasped. "Dear god! Alice what the hell are you _doing?" _Alice and Edward groaned. I leaned in around the doorframe. "That's the consequences for cheating losers!" I whispered, smirking evilly, and leaned out. The pain inside was excruciating, but I covered it with my anger. Jasper yelled. He just yelled. I blocked my ears, as the volume hurt my ears, but I heard a few curses thrown at the couple. Jasper stormed out. I followed him. When he heard me, he turned around. "Bella, I know this must hurt, but would you like to come to a private place with me, so we can talk?" he asked. I nodded, my pain catching up. He gestured for me to follow him. He took me to the garage. "Get in" he muttered, nodding to a black BMW M5. I hopped in the passenger seat. When he started the car, I wound down all of the windows. He smiled at me, "Thanks" he muttered. I didn't need to be killed by a vampire that day.

We arrived at a beautiful forest clearing. A waterfall poured off a 100-metre drop, and into a lovely little stream. The canopy of the trees covered all but the beautiful sparkling pool. Jasper gestured us to a natural stone that worked like a bench. We had parked the BMW in a parking lot of a bush ranging place. I then jumped on Jasper's back. We ran for all of five minutes, and came to this beautiful clearing. It gave Ed- _his _clearing a run for its money. Actually, it was better. Anything to do with _him_ was bad. "Where are we?" I asked. "I used to take Alice here. I know she'll see us, and feel some pain," he said. A bit cruel, but I wanted to cause Edward pain, he broke my heart, and I wanted to break his heart.

"Bella, I actually suspected this you know. I had no proof, so I didn't tell you, but I should have confronted them before you had to see that, for that I'm sorry" His honesty was welcome at that time. "Don't beat yourself up, it's their fault," I muttered. It must have been something to do with the stress, because I felt attracted to Jasper then, and he wasn't doping me with emotions, it was real. The closeness of his face, the look in his eyes. Without even thinking I leaned forward and kissed him. He was shocked but then leaned in. It was with urgency, and it didn't feel held back like Edward's. It was love, not just to get over our losses, but love. We both pulled back at the same time. He looked at me with love in his eyes. I sighed. "I think I love you Jasper Hale," I said. "I think I love you Bella Swan," he said.

"Look, Bella, we need to get way. They won't leave us alone otherwise. We shall only tell the rest of the family where we are going" I nodded. "But won't _he_ hear their thoughts?" He shook his head. "They have their ways of keeping him out" I again nodded. "Where do you suggest we go?" I suggest we go to our Canadian residence, Alice hates that house…Also, you should tell Charlie that you are going on a holiday with the Cullen's tomorrow. I shall be picking you up, so if anyone asks why Edward isn't-" I flinched at the sound of his name. "-Picking you up, you tell them, and remember to sound annoyed, that he is preparing a surprise," he said. "He already has made a surprise…" I muttered. "Understood?" he asked. "Understood," I replied.

That night was hell. When Jasper drove me back to the Cullen residence to pick up my truck, I shook violently. Jasper stopped at the start of the driveway. He turned off the car. "Here," he said, throwing me the keys. "Take this home so that you won't have to go near him, I'll use my motorcycle for now, and if anyone asked, we lent it too you because your truck broke down here" He thought of everything. He was in his business tone of mind now, but love still escaped through his eyes. "No, I'll be fine" I said. "Take it" I sighed. "Whatever, but if it has a scratch when you get it back, I didn't do it" I muttered. Great, a car that was probably worth more than my house, a curious father, and in love with my ex fiancée's brother. Now that's cliché! I kissed Jasper good-bye, and hopped into the drivers seat. I started up the car, and I couldn't help but compare the low rumble to the Volvo's soft purr.

I drove back very slowly and carefully. Though I hated traffic lights. When I stamped the accelerator to start moving at the traffic lights like I would in my truck, I was going 80 mph by the time I braked, which nearly ended in turmoil, but I just tapped it and resumed at 35 mph. I pulled gingerly into the driveway behind Charlie's Cruiser. I hopped out of the car, and locked it, using a button on the keys. I paused to think the last time I as here I was worried about my head. Maybe it was all a dream. I walked up to the front door, and walked inside. "That you Bells? I didn't hear you come" Of course, Charlie was referring to my loud truck. "Yeah it's me" I replied. "Has your truck gotten quieter or something?" he asked. Just drop it Charlie! "No, it broke down, the Cullen's lent me a car" I replied walking toward Charlie lying on the couch. "Cool, what did you get?" he asked, knowing the Cullen's wouldn't have given me an old Daewoo. "A BMW I think" He got up to the curtains, to take a peek. "Holy Cr-ayon! That's an M5!" he cried. "No, it's a car dad" I smiled. It felt weird smiling, but his enthusiasm reminded me of a little boy. "Can I have a look?" I gave him the keys. Some peace and quiet would be nice.

Once upstairs, I took a relaxing shower. The water helped me think. I went to my bedroom, and slammed the window shut in case _he _wanted a visit. I looked out the window, and two figures in cloaks were staring at me. They lifted they're hoods to reveal…

**Hehe! A Cliffy, how do you like the story? Should I keep going? Please review!**

**Here is the picture of:**

**Jasper's BMW M5: www(.)autospies(.)com/images/users/omarrana/bmwm5currencymotors(.)jpg**

**If anyone wants pictures of anything, please tell me.**


	2. Payback!

**Chapter 2: Payback**

**Woo hoo! Chapter 2. As the title 'Payback' says, that pretty much explains everything. Hope every one likes the chapter! Enjoy! By the way, how do you like the chapter length? Too short, too long, just right? Please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight series; unfortunately…I wish I did though….**

Once upstairs, I took a relaxing shower. The water helped me think. I went to my bedroom, and slammed the window shut in case he wanted a visit. I looked out the window, and two figures in cloaks were staring at me. They lifted they're hoods to reveal…

Emmett and Rosalie! Wow, that was unexpected. They leaped up the tree next to my window, and knocked. I slid the window open, still dazed. The hopped in lightly. Rosalie then surprised me by giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry about what those idiots did too you" she said. I then realised, she had suffered a broken heart from Royce King. "Um, Thank you Rosalie" I said. She was still to let go. "I'm sorry I've been so rude, but I will make it up to you!" she said.

Emmett came over to me and gave me a bear hug. "Guys, not that I don't want to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" "Well, Edward is usually so perfect in his behaviour…" Emmett Scoffed. "And we would like to pay him and Alice back. You know, make them feel regret" Emmett smiled mischievously. "Yes, Jasper has given us the dirt on Alice, credit card safe, favourite clothes, etc, we need the dirt on Edward!" Rosalie said.

"Well, both of you know that his Volvo and Aston Martin are both big end targets, and also his piano. His music, his stereo, and also, I know where he keeps his licence!" I said, my heart lifting. Payback time! "That will be a good one!" Emmett replied. "How will you do this, Alice probably knows what your up to" I said, my heart deflating. "Ah, we are one step ahead. We haven't decided what we'll do, so they can't protect it, all she gets in glimpses!" I laughed. Now the hope was coming back.

"Okay, he keeps his licence in a safe, behind his stereo, I've seen him open it before, he keeps it I their too stop pranks" I said. "Oops, too late!" Emmett smirked. "The combination is 23 55 97, he keeps his keys in their as well" I said. "Now, I think you should take down that first, that will be the first thing he will do" I said. "Thank you Bella, but now we need preparation" Emmett said.

**EmPOV**

As we ran back, Rose and I, as planned, thought of last night. Then Edward wouldn't read our thoughts. When we got there, we stopped in the entrance and looked at each other. "I'll do the room and piano" I said. "I'll do the cars" Rosalie replied. Excellent! Bring it on! I thought. I ran up to Edward's room, they were out hunting, but I knew they'd be looking out…unless they were busy.

Rose followed me to get the keys, and Edward's licence. I put in the combination, and grabbed the contents, two sets of keys and a licence. Rosalie grabbed them off me, and ran to the garage. I looked at Edward's CD case, and found what I was looking for. Elvis's single of Rock around the clock.

One for the money,

Two for the show,

I threw Edward's CD's like Frisbees, listening to Elvis. I threw his records and his CDs; I crushed his cassette tapes and his iPod Touch. I then got out the Elvis CD, and threw it at his stereo. The CD blew into pieces on impact. I then gave the stereo a little nudge with my foot, and kicked it out the window. It crashed into the ground. A little like what was left of Alice's. This is so much fun!

**RPOV**

I ran downstairs to the garage. I would have to be as quick as possible before the couple realised what was going on. I ran to Edward's Volvo, and ripped the bonnet off. I ripped the fenders of, and looked at the engine. I put my hand threw the engine block in a swift move, taking out the big end. The car would be out of commission. I then ran across to Alice's car. I ripped the 'bonnet' off the car. Because it was rear engines, I needed a plasma cutter to take off the Bodywork covering the side of the engine. I then took the big end out of her car as well.

I grabbed some spray paint and spray painted rude words and pictures on the cars. I then put the parts back on. I put Alice's car back together, to make it look like I just painted it, and then when she would go to start it, it would most likely make a small explosion of engine parts, which would put outward dents on the body work around the engine, not even damaging the other cars, but it would ruin Edward's and Alice's. I then walked over to Edward's Aston Martin. I hopped in. I planned to total it, and take the big end out after the crash. The speedo would be stuck at 160 mph. This was going to be good. I jumped in, and drove along a deserted road, at one hundred and sixty. I then just veered off the road and into a tree. The speedo was stuck at one hundred and sixty just as I planned. I left Edward's drivers licence on the seat.

I grabbed the big end and ran home. Emmett was just putting the finishing touches on the piano.

**EmPOV**

After Edward's music was finished, I ran downstairs to get started on the piano. I grabbed a Stanley knife and ripped through the finish. I scratched the hell out of it! I then got a nice neon pink colour and painted the whole thing, doing a very bad job at it. The scratches were so deep that the paint didn't fix them, Just as I planned. I then set about wearing down the strings so that when he tried to play it, they would snap. And he would play it, even if it was scratched and neon pink, just to show us that he didn't care and he could still use it. Rosalie came in just as I was doing the last string. "Credit card and closet time?" I asked. She nodded, grinning. God how I loved her at that moment.

**RPOV**

Emmett and I ran hand in hand to Alice's room. We reached her safe, and put in the combination: 52 77 37. We grabbed her credit cards, and put them in here closet, in pieces from being snapped. I then heard everyone come home from hunting. "If you touched my credit cards you will regret it!" Alice screeched as she ran upstairs. We dropped a match in the closet and closed the door. She ran in. "Hi Alice" we said, grinning in usion like angels. She then saw the smoke, the open safe and screamed. "By Alice" we said, again in usion as we ran downstairs. Edward was looking at his piano. "Emmett! What the hell did you do to my piano?" he yelled. "Weeellll" I said dragging it to be annoying. "I 'accidentally' scratched it, and I thought I'd touch it up for you" I smiled innocently. The rest of the family were in the doorway. Bella had showed up at the time we asked. She was hand in hand with Jasper. "Why did you 'touch it up' with neon pink?" he yelled. "Because it brings out the colour of your hair," I said. He glared at me.

"It's just a bit of paint, you can still play it right?" I asked. He groaned. He sat on the bench, trying to play. Then the strings snapped. It left an eerie sound. "Cool" I whispered. "Emmett, I will kill yo-" he paused. His phone was ringing. He grabbed it from his pocket carefully and answered. "Hello?" he said, his voice whispery and from anger, he didn't like to be interrupted. "No my Aston Martin Vanquish was not involved in an accident this morning!" he snapped. I looked at Rose, and winked. "What, my licence is in my-" He glared at us. Alice came downstairs slowly, dry sobbing.

"Yes, I'll come down" he said. "When I get back, if you are not in the region of England or some place far away, I will kill you both!" he yelled. We just smiled innocently. The whole family, even Carlisle and Esme where trying not to laugh. Edward walked off, followed by Alice. Rosalie waved for everyone to follow. We peeked around the door. The look on their faces was classic. Kodak moment for sure. I got out my phone and snapped a picture. Edward turned. "Make that, if you aren't near the North Pole when I get back, you won't have a chance to survive! You think this will stop me? Ha!" he yelled. He hopped in, and Alice followed. He turned the key, and all around the engine bay, dents popped out of the pristine bodywork. All the windows in the car shattered. He got out, and then realised that his Aston Martin was gone. He was so mad he couldn't talk. "Don't worry, we'll take my car" Alice said. They got in the Porsche and the same thing happened. Except an engine part flew threw the rear firewall, and got Edward right between the eyes. He got out, pulled the engine part out of his head, and glared at me. I then started thinking I might stay wherever Jasper and Bella stay.

**Well, a bit of comedy in that chapter. I'm amazed at how quick people viewed my story. Thank you to all who added to Story/Author alerts and thank you to my reviewers! I'm not sure wether I'll get another chapter up today. Maybe. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

**What Edward's Vanquish looked like after Rosalie totalled it: I know it may not be the right colour but this gives you an idea. **

**www(.)wreckedexotics(.)com/vanquish/vanquish20050330002(.)shtml**


	3. Outta Here!

**Chapter 3: Outta Here!**

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be a little longer. Thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: sigh…No, I don't own Twilight… All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV:

Well, wasn't that quite hilarious! I can't remember laughing so hard since…since, _he_ left me. Emmett and Rosalie really did well! The look on his face as he pulled an engine piece out of his head… Revenge. It is sweet. He then walked over a grey Chrysler. "That's our 'emergency' car. Rose didn't ruin it, because he hates the living hell out of it. And now he'll have to drive it until he gets a new car, which he won't for a while because of us!" Emmett whisper. I gave him an inconspicuous high five.

"You really pulled that one off Emmett, Rose, job well done, I owe you big time," I whispered as Edward zoomed out of the garage, tyres squealing.

"Well you could help us with one thing" Rose started. I nodded. "Well, Edward will want revenge, that we know. He'll go straight to our cars, so when you leave today will you take them with you? Then Jasper can drop them off when we need them. We made the Vanquish into a twisted piece of metal so you would have time to get away, without him knowing" Emmett whispered. I smiled. "Sure, I don't know where Jasper wants to go though" I said.

"Did I hear my name?" Jasper asked, as he walked over. He put his arm around my waist. "I was thinking our Mt. Washington residence at New Hampshire" Jasper said. "Is it away from human residences'?" I asked. "Sure is, why?" he asked. "Well, um, Carlisle, could you come over here?" I asked. Carlisle and Esme were scolding Emmett and Rose. Emmett and Rose weren't backing down. "He deserved it, and even you guys laughed!" Emmett practically hounded. "We don't stand by what they've done, things won't ever be the same, but that doesn't mean you can be cruel!" "They were cruel to Jasper and Bella!" Rose said. Carlisle left Esme to it and came over. Esme verse Rose and Emmett continued. "Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking, when Jasper and I move away, could you um, could you change me?" I asked. "What?" World War three was over apparently. They came over to join the conversation.

"Now Bella, have you thought of this? You'd have to say good bye to everybody you love forever" he said. "I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you guys," I muttered. "It would be easy for me to make a story. "_Edward _and I were hiking; a bear attacked me. He survived," I said, clenching my teeth saying Edward. "Bella, are you sure your ready? I mean, you haven't even finished high school," he said. "Once changed, I have a lot of time for high school Carlisle!" I argued.

"Bella, you don't have to do this dear," Esme said. "I've made my decision, will you do it or not?" I asked. "If your sure Bella" I nodded. "Well, get packed. You need to get moving. You have to move before we get to New Hampshire," he said. "It's all in my truck, Charlie thinks I'm going on holiday," I said. I had packed basically everything, but I left a few pictures and things for Charlie.

That morning was hard. Saying goodbye for the last time, but I managed not to cry. "We will have 4 cars so we can pack it in a trunk so your luggage won't get wet" I said. Carlisle nodded, already aware of Rosalie and Emmett's plan. I went outside to bring my truck into the garage. We would pack in the garage, as too not get wet. I went outside and hopped into the toasty warm cab. I turned the key.

It made a desperate whining sound, but didn't start. I tried again, but it still didn't work. Jasper got out of his BMW beside me, where I had parked it beside my truck; it was running fine. It couldn't be the battery, I had replaced it recently, I ran things trough my mind what it could be, but my mind went blank after 'battery'. "Bells, It won't work. I moved it last night, and it was on its last breath then.

I though it might make the trip today but I was wrong" he said. "But on the bright side, I bought you an Audi S8" he said. "That sounds fast" I said. "Are you trying to kill me before I get the chance to become invincible?" I said, laughing. I'd miss my truck, but this was a new beginning. No Ed-_him,_ no truck. I'd miss it though. I got out of the dead truck and sighed. "Want me to drive Emmett's or Rose's car?" I asked. "You take Emmett's Jeep, Rose's M3 will be a bit fast" he answered.

"Here Bella" Emmett said, throwing me the keys. "Who's going to drive Rose's car?" I asked. "Carlisle, he's going to run back" he said. Emmett took me to his car and told me the basics. "Um, Emmett, I have driven big trucks before" I said. "Yeah well, I like my Jeep Bella, don't scratch it"

"Haha" I said. Once packed, I gave all the Cullen's a hug. I hesitated at Rosalie, but she came forward and hugged me. "I'll miss you all, but I'll be back" I said. I would be back, to rub it into Edward's face.

Carlisle led, I followed, and Jasper followed me. Carlisle drive 20 miles per hour over the speed limit, steady. So I kept up with them.

Emmett's truck was big, and once in New Hampshire, climbing Mount Washington, I hated his tyres. I was tense from concentrating.

How did he do this? Every move felt like the big car would just jump off the cliff. Jasper didn't push me to go faster when I slowed. Carlisle saw and slowed as well. One wrong move and I would drive off a cliff. Yay.

Once at the end of windy roads, Carlisle suddenly turned off the road and onto a driveway. It was similar to their Forks house. It seemed days away, but it was really only 8 hours. I was exhausted. My phone rang, and it was Edward. He had finally caught on. I ignored it. The driveway was five miles by the odometer. The house was amazing.

Small compared to their Forks house. It was also ultra modern. It wouldn't have been a year old. It looked liked something in a housing pamphlet, but it had a feeling of being homely. The walls were smooth dark grey, the roof and even darker grey. The entrance of the house was a path over a bridge (Which had a miniature stream under it), There were palms all around the entrance. I pulled up behind Carlisle in the garage. It was behind the house, with a row on each side, holding 8 car spaces a side, with a rod through the middle, like a car park. The Audi Jasper had bought me was at the end. It was a grey colour, and the stock rims were huge.

I pulled into a park, gingerly, just moving, so as to not hit the wall and damage it and the truck. The car parks were long, and Emmett's Jeep fit perfectly in it. I hopped out and stretched my legs.

I was exhausted. I went to unpack the car, but Jasper picked me up. He took me to a bedroom, and lay me down on the bed. "Sleep," he ordered, "Carlisle and I will unpack," he said. I was asleep at the end of the sentence. I slept wonderfully. I didn't dream, I just slept peacefully.

Once I woke up, I decided to have a shower. I looked at the end of the bed too see my clothes bag unpacked and sitting. Jasper must have unpacked my stuff. I would thank him after.

I went into the shower and nearly dropped my clothes. One wall was a whole mirror, except one panel. There, in the wall, was a 60" **(A/N: 60 inch)** T.V built into the wall! Then, beneath it, was a DVD/VCR player. I looked around at all of the plush furnishings. On the wall, beside the T.V, was a button. It reminded me the left side of Playstation remote. 4 directional buttons. I pressed one, and the T.V popped out of the wall, and faced towards the humongous spa bath. I pressed it again and it faced the toilet. On another press, it faced the shower. It also had tilt. Wow.

I pressed another button and it popped back into the wall. As I stood back, I accidentally pressed another button. Two of the mirror panes slid back to reveal DVD's; and lots of them! I pressed the button, and, careful not to press any more buttons, got undressed. I walked into the shower, to find not taps, but a digital screen and a showerhead. I hit the power button, wondering if there was a way I could just have a shower! The screen came to life. "Hello" a digital voice sounded. What temperature would you like your shower at? Judging by your body temperature, 30 degrees Celsius would be perfect," it said. "30 degrees it is" I muttered. How modern was this house? The showerhead squirted water, and I realised the computer was right. It was perfect.

It was so relaxing, I loved this house! I looked around the room looking carefully, but the steam was blinding me. "Damn Steam," I muttered. As I said, to wipers slid up the glass panels around the show, leaving it clean. "Wipers will wipe the screens every minute" the digital voice said. Wow.

In front of the sink, was a miniature screen was in the mirror, for watching while you brush your teeth, and this was only meant to be an ensuite!

I then realised that my shampoo hadn't been unpacked, but as I looked, I found Jasper, bless him, had unpack my bathroom stuff. I washed my hair, and got out. "Where are the towels?" I muttered. Out of the wall a towel rack slid out with the most fluffy, comfortable towels. I grabbed one and dried myself off.

I then got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom, right into a pair of cold, marble arms.

"Well, I see you have met the S.M.A.R.T bathroom" Jasper whispered. "Yes, It's great" I muttered, happily.

**IMPORTANT: READ!!**

**That's the end! Sorry if it wasn't longer like I planned, but if I went on it would be too long! A bit of luxury for Bella there? Yes, I know, I haven't described the bedrooms, next chapter, I promise. Now I'm sorry, but you might have to wait a few days for the next chapter. I may, just may, get one in tomorrow, but on the weekend I'm going caravanning. I'll be back Sunday. Then school starts again from holidays on Monday! Urgh! That might slow the chapter's down, but I will try to get one in every afternoon! There is no review amount required, because I hate those, and it would be quite hypocritical of me to have a bar! Also, about the degrees. I did it in Celsius because I am in Australia. I don't know how too convert, well I do but it's too much effort. Now a bit of science with Volvo96! The core temperature of a person is 33 degrees Celsius, so a shower at 30 degrees would be perfect. I hope everyone enjoyed the S.M.A.R.T Bathroom, It was all my design. The details on the house are sketchy, but that will all be next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: Pictures of things like cars and such will now be on my profile. Chapter Three stuff is up! I won't be putting them conveniently at the end of chapters now. Anyways, hope you liked it. Any questions? Just give me a private message, or ask in a review. I trust everyone has received answers from their reviews?**


	4. The Phone Call!

Chapter Four-The Phone Call!

**Hi guys! Here it is, number 4! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any characters; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer…**

I hugged Jasper with all my strength. "I missed you," he said. "Thank you for unpacking everything" I said. "No problem, we're all done" "Already?" I asked. He nodded. "Help when you're a vampire I suppose" I muttered. "Sure does" I looked around the room for the first time. The walls were Navy Blue, with Gold trimmings. The curtains were gold, along with the bed sheets and even the light switches. "Esme loved Blue and Gold when we built this house. It was one of her stages" Jasper laughed. "The whole house is like that, kitchen included," he said. "Would you like the grand tour?" he asked, "This, obviously, is your room" he said. "I'd love to have a tour" I replied. He grabbed my hand and took me around the house. "This house was built a couple of months ago. It has 5 bedrooms (Jasper and I decided to take it slow and have separate bedrooms), a bathroom with each, and also the main bathroom. As you can see, Esme has made the tiles blue, with gold strips" he said.

"The house has full, roof vented air conditioning, and speakers on the roof so you can have music playing all around the house. Esme usually puts on some classical music," he said. He took me to all the bedrooms. Each of the bedrooms had the blue and gold colourings, and in this house, all of the Cullen's had a bed in their room. The couches and bed styles ranged, but all were quite modern design. The bed in my room had a blue marble structure, and gold sheets, and my couch was a dark blue, recliner couch. All around the house were 'S.M.A.R.T' bathrooms, and when we got to the kitchen I was gob smacked. The cupboards were, again, dark blue, with a white marble bench top. All of the appliances were top of the range stainless steel appliances. The living room was done in a blue and gold feature as well.

The T.V in there was even better than in the bathrooms. A 70" **(70 inch)** T.V, with a whole cupboard full of DVD's, as well as pat of the wall. "We don't have every DVD, but mostly if you think of it, we've got it" Jasper said. Carlisle's study was done modern as well. His desk and furniture were all marble, a nice brown colour. Then a wall slid out of the way to reveal a library. "Every book, from classic's to-well, anything!' Jasper said. 10 rows (five a side of the room) of books, packed to the brink. "Come, you can look after woods, I haven't finished yet" he said. He took me for a tour through the grounds. "We own 30 miles out anywhere you point, perfect for hunting, not a house in sight, and here is the swimming pool" Out of the back was a beautiful deck with a table, and steps downward to a swimming pool.

Once the grounds were shown to me, Jasper said he had a surprise. Sitting in the dining room (opposite the kitchen) was Carlisle. "We have bought you a new phone, all Cullen's will have one, and all numbers are on speed dial," he said. I gulped, "All numbers?" I didn't want _them _calling me" He smiled. "Don't worry, I have forbidden them to call you unless it's an emergency" he said. I nodded. He handed me the phone. It was the new iPhone. "Wow" I muttered.

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry about what it's worth, Emmett already cost us a couple of million with damages" he said, still laughing. "Edward came home and tried to beat up Emmett, and Emmett tore off his limbs and used Edward's leg to hit Edward where, well, what shouldn't have been used" said Jasper. I laughed. Good old Emmett. "He then threw Edward through 3 walls" Carlisle added. "Go Emmett" I laughed. I was still hurting, and he feeling just a portion of the sadness I felt would be welcome.

He showed no remorse when we watched him have Emmett and Rose prank him. "Edward is quite annoyed with me with what's going to happen tomorrow" he said. "Tomorrow?" I asked, trying not to squeak. "Well, what's the wait?" he asked. "None, none at all" I said. "Come Bella, I'll show you your new car" Jasper said excitedly. "God help me," I muttered. Carlisle laughed.

Jasper walked me out to the grey Audi. "Now, I know you don't like fast cars now, but you will once changed. This has a V10 in it" he said. "V what?" I asked. "Ten cylinders, your truck had eight," he said. "Oh, V6 and V8, they go up to ten now?" I asked. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I asked that. "One car has a W16 in it, two V8's put together" he said. "You know I'm hearing this, but not recognising it?" I asked. "Yep, I'll just show you the car, shall I?" he asked. He showed me through it. It was extremely luxurious, but had a sporty feel to it. I liked it, but was scared of it, if it was anything like Jasper's M5, I wouldn't drive it until I was changed.

"I like it" I said. I realised I loved it. Just like my truck, I didn't like the price, well, I didn't know what it was, and I decided to ask. "Jasper. How much did this cost?" He hesitated. "200 000" he said. "What? No, I can't drive this!" "My car cost just as much" he said. "No, I can't-" "Just take it Bella, Please, for me?" he asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "You win" I sighed. He smiled. "Still got it," he muttered. "Don't get cocky now," I said. He started making me feel happy. I wasn't going to complain.

Now, would you like to drive around town" he asked. "Sure thing" I said. We took his BMW. Down the hill, he went at 135 miles per hour, I was holding on to dear life, I was used to the Cullen's driving, but it didn't mean I liked it! The town was bigger than Forks, much bigger. We went past the school; it was pretty much exactly the same as Forks. Just the buildings were a Brown colour, instead of red. "In about a year or two, you'll go there" he said. "2 years, isn't that a bit soon?" I asked. "Before what happened, Alice saw that once you were a vampire, you would have excellent control" he said. "Really?" I asked. No matter how I felt about her, I trusted her visions, and it gave me relief from thinking I was going to be a monster.

Just at that happy thought, a phone rang. The radio stopped, and the ring came from the car speakers. "Bluetooth" Jasper explained. The Caller I.D was Edward. "You may as well answer it, we'll just get yelled at from voice mail," I said, he nodded. "The second I find out where you are, I will kill you, how dare you do that to Bella? She should stay human!" Edward's angry voice yelled through the phone, "Edward, if you wanted to make decisions _with _Bella," he said, emphasising with so Edward would know that he was being a bossy moron, "you wouldn't have cheated on her" he said. "Yes, also, I believe _I'll _make decisions with my life thank you very much!" I added. "Bella, I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" he said.

As he said that, I heard Alice yell and scream at Edward, I heard a part of "That wasn't what you told me!" and I heard a door slam. "Goodbye Edward" I said. Jasper pressed a button on the screen **(A/N: Touch screen, iDrive, BMW feature)** to hang up.

I was shaking. "It's okay Bella, he won't try to find you anymore, I'm here for you" he said. Jasper was turning around and going back to the house. Waves and waves of calm hit me. "Thanks" I whispered. Jasper drove at an even higher speed, and in two minutes we were at the house. "Carlisle, he called" Jasper said. Carlisle took one look at me, "Lay down on the couch Bella" he said, his voice caring. He then grabbed his phone. "Edward, what do I hear that you contacted Jasper and Bella" he said. Edward said something in the phone.

"If you loved her, one, you wouldn't have cheated on her, two, you wouldn't push her around with her decisions, and three, you would respect her right about not wanting to talk to you, Edward I am very disappointed at this. I thought you of all people would get this, even if you couldn't break up with Bella properly, but you just don't. As I said, don't contact them anymore" he said. "I'm sorry Bella," he said. I nodded. "Thanks Carlisle" I said. I the fell into blackness.

**Don't worry she just fainted from emotion! That's it; I got a chapter in, before my holiday people! (Even if it is short-sorry!) Aren't I nice? I had to get up early today to get this done! Anyway, now that this is up, I won't be able to get another chapter up until _at least _Sunday afternoon. I hope you liked this chapter. This was just filler for explaining the house etc. I really want to do a chapter of her getting changed, then trained, and the skip forward a year or so. So I can have her in school. If anyone is with or against this, please give me a review on your vote! Come on people, I need all of you; because I don't have many readers at the moment, no offence to you guys and gals, your all great! So hit that button please! Thank you, Volvo96**


	5. The Burning Hell

Chapter 5: The burning Hell

**Chapter 5: The Burning Hell.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, but really, for a new story, I have updated pretty quick even if I do say so myself. School has started again, so I am a bit busier. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does…Blah Blah Blah**

I woke up at around 5 o'clock in the morning. I didn't feel the slightest bit tired. Then it all came back to me. Edward calling, me fainting, to become the undead…today! Believe it or not but the first ones the one that's worrying me. I looked around and noticed I was in a bedroom. Ah, Jasper or Carlisle must have out me here. Well Jasper wouldn't have to put up with my scent for forever now! He would go hunting far away while Carlisle changed me. No morphine, just natural change. Well, if becoming a vampire is normal.

I wandered downstairs to see Jasper and Carlisle in the living room. "Well Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Carlisle. "Fine" I said. My voice sounded even and brave, though that was not how I was feeling. "Do you want to get started as soon as possible? If you get hungry and eat…well, it all comes out," he explained. I nodded. "The sooner the better I suppose" I said. "Five minutes" he said. He zoomed away and I sat down next to Jasper. Jasper was putting a book down on a pile. "How long did it take you to read all of those?" I asked. "About an hour for 12 books" he said. "Where's the fun in that?" I asked. "Not much, which is why after I finish I sit and read it again through memory" he said. I nodded. "Well, are you nervous?" he asked, "I can feel a bit of it, but more of an anticipation," he said. "Bingo" I muttered. "Bella, I'm ready!" Carlisle called. "This is my Que, see you after everything" he said. I nodded. I hugged him, and he calmed me.

"See ya," I said. He was then gone. I walked upstairs wearily. "In your room" he said. I walked to the door, and saw inside a heart rate monitor, a hospital bed, and Carlisle. "This is the first time I've changed someone not dieing, so do you mind if I experiment?" he asked. "Anything for science" I muttered, my brave façade wearing down. "Lay down Bella, and just relax" he said. A question popped up and I was saying it before I knew so. "How do Alice and Edward not know where we are? We have made decisions, and Edward would have seen it in one of your heads" I said, forcing myself to say their names.

"Well, this is our emergency house. Alice and Edward are forbidden to use their powers to locate the whereabouts," he said. "They have gotten into a habit not looking, and don't look," he said. "It is so easily by passed?" I asked. "Surprisingly, yes" he said.

I nodded, thinking over this new information. "Okay Bella, we are ready, I am going to bite you six times, too see if the venom spreads quicker," he said. I nodded. "Close your eyes" he instructed, "And think about something happy" I thought about my school friends. Jasper had mentioned that they had my death sorted out, and as far as they knew, I was so. I waited. "On the count of three" he said. "One, Two, Three!" he said. I felt the brush of his teeth, and the piercing of the skin. I then felt the burning. I then felt it on the other side of my neck. Then on both my wrists, and ankles, then I could only feel the pain, a million times worse than the time with James. My veins felt so hot that they would melt; I was writhing with pain, and screaming, but unaware of anything but the pain.

Oh how this was painful! If the devil came and offered me a lifetime of servitude in hell to get me out of the pain, I would gladly accept. Now my whole body was burning. I was past being numb with pain. I was on fire. I screamed, thrashed and yelled, but it didn't help anything. Still, I yelled and screamed, it was impossible too stop. Oh the pain! It was like one hundred snakebites on every square inch of my body! It was like being thrown into the sun, and burning, incinerating away.

I then realised that I was in hell. I wasn't in between, how could anything be worse? I screamed for what felt like years, centuries, when would it stop? Never. I was in hell, and was going to be there forever. I then thought of Jasper. I was still getting over Edward, but I felt I loved him. I knew I loved him, more than I did with Edward. He was over me, so I would move on. I would never forgive them, never ever. I didn't know what hurt more, the fire or the pain of what they did. I then realised I was thinking, not of the pain, but other things.

I noticed my hearing was getting better. The pain was dulling. I heard Carlisle and Jasper talking, like they were right beside me, but I could tell they were in the hall outside my room. It was ending! My memory was clear as day. I could remember things from my childhood still. Carlisle said that that would be impossible.

I focused on the conversation. "Carlisle, I think I love her!" Jasper said. "Hmm, Jasper, you of all people should know what she feels towards you, but are you sure you want to start right after what happened?" he asked. "Carlisle, I love her, I don't want to wait, yes we have eternity, but I feel it isn't enough!" he said, his voice clear with emotion. "Is she ready?" Carlisle asked. "Well, whenever they are mentioned, she gets sadness, then she must think of something happy, I also get impatience, I got that when I told her to take it slow" "I think she loves you back, I think it's just as strong. I've seen her look at you, but at the same time, she looks like she's concentrating, maybe she's concentrating her emotions" Carlisle said.

They were silent, and I believed the conversation was over, but then I heard Carlisle speak, "Look Jasper, this has to be your decision. Be forward, tell her how you feel, no beating around the bush, if she feels the same way, it will be the best thing you will ever do" he said. "But…What-What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he said, his voice breaking. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him everything was all right. "Well, you'll only know what happens when you ask" he said. The conversation was over. I then focused on the beeping of the monitor. It was getting slower. Every five point three seconds. Then I felt the worst pain yet in my chest.

The monitor beeped wildly. I didn't bother counting the seconds and milliseconds, the pain was too intense. I was limp with the pain. I knew then that something had gone wrong, and I was dead. The pain stopped suddenly. I then heard an angel's voice. "Bella? Bella? Are you there?" I tried to call out, say yes, I'm here, but I couldn't. "Quiet Jasper, she'll wake up when she's read-I sat up bolt right, faster than a bullet. I ran to the wall in what seemed exceptionally fast. I looked at the vampires at the other side of the room. I relaxed. "Jasper!" I said. My voice was beautiful, like the sound of bells rebounding against the walls. I ran up to him, and kissed him. Hard. I let all of my emotions flow, and kissed him fiercely. He was no longer careful; he kissed me with urgency. All that he had held back, and done so well to do, he let out then and there.

Carlisle cleared his throat politely. Jasper leaned back and winked. "My god you are beautiful" he said. "Why thank you Jasper," I said. He looked at me strangely. "I didn't say anything" he said, confused. "You said I was beautiful," I said. 'You are, but only thought that, I was about to say it when you said that" "My god, can she read minds?" Carlisle said. "What?" "Bella, can you hear me?" he said. I nodded. "Okay, watch my lips" He said. I nodded; "Hello Bella" He didn't move his lips. I had _his _power in me. I growled. It sounded fierce, and was unlike me. "I don't want any part of _him _with me" I thought. "_Her lips didn't move" _Carlisle thought. "_Hmm, Maybe she can project her thoughts to others _" he thought. "Try it Bella," he said. "_Hello Carlisle_" I thought, wanting him to hear it. "Hello Bella" he said, smiling. "Interesting" he said. "Bella, can you ask me to do something, like pick up that vase?" he said. I nodded. "_Pick up that vase" _I thought. He went over and picked it up. "I can't help it!" he said. Once the procedure was done, he put it down. "Bella, I believe you have a mixture of three powers, mind reading, thought projecting, and for what I know, mind control," he said. I nodded. Normally, this would be quite a lot to think about, but my vampire mind just processed it.

"Come on Bella, enough about powers, I assume Carlisle, she should hunt?" he said. "My God! How could I have forgotten? Bella, how didn't you run off?" he said. "It's manageable," I said, in my bell voice. _Hmm, could she be immune to the thirst?_ Wow, all that worry about becoming a monster and all along I didn't need to worry. "Well, we'll take you on your first hunt" Carlisle said. He nodded to the window. He was now thinking about my speed, and grace, and was comparing it. He thought I was faster than Edward, more graceful than Alice and, as much as he hated to think this as I kept getting, more beautiful than Rosalie. Wow, this death wasn't too bad!

We jumped out the window, and ran off, Jasper and I hand in hand, Carlisle following. I searched their minds for what I looked like, and I couldn't believe it. I was beautiful!

**Okay, Chapter 5, Review Blah Blah Blah, thanks guys! Sorry for the shortness, It was sort of like a filler.**


	6. 1 Year Later

**Chapter 6: One Year Later**

**Chapter 6: One Year Later.**

**Well, because only one person voted, I shall skip forward to one year later, as that was the only vote! So obviously, Bella's eyes are gold, and she had control. Edward and Alice are touring the world, and the rest of the Cullen clan, now just Rose and Emmett, have moved too New Hampshire, and are all going to school. Jasper and Bella's relationship is stronger than ever, just like Edward's and Bella's in Breaking Dawn. I'm not doing any lemons at the moment, because I am not comfortable doing that. Maybe after a while, but I will imply them. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, I only own the pairing of Jasper and Bella, which is useless because they belong to Stephanie Meyer… **

**One Year Later:**

Jasper pulled into the parking lot. "This is going to be fun," I muttered. Jasper smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you all day" Jasper said, giving me a kiss. "Don't get all mushy on us Jasper!" said Emmett. I smiled. After six months of being a vampire, Jasper and I got married, and the rest of the Cullen clan moved in. _They _were travelling the world, for six months, and were due back soon, something I was not looking forward too. I knew they were coming back on a Saturday, but I didn't know the date. They would probably try and find us. We never talked much. They were taking a break and 'letting things settle down'. Actually they were running away from their problems like the cowards they were.

Now, here we were, at Mt. Washington High School. All ready kids were gathering in the courtyard at the school, looking at the flashy car. Wait until we got out! Cars would be the least of their interest. Their thoughts were all the same. _Wow! The new kids are rich!_ As we got out and they had a good look at us, their thoughts were on us. We got out of the car, and pulled the umbrellas out of the door. Jasper had seen this done in a Rolls Royce, and couldn't resist modifying his own car, even though we didn't need umbrellas, but they made us fit in, and kept our clothes dry. We walked too the office, all eyes were on us. Their eyes went from our looks to designer clothes, they took in everything. We walked to the administration block, and walked inside, putting our umbrellas away in our pockets (They were quite compact). The lady behind the counter nearly had a heart attack at our entrance.

She would be early twenties, and probably graduated the previous year, to get this job. She was looking at Jasper with a longing. Then she looked at me. Well, glared actually. She didn't make it unnoticed. She noticed the ring on my finger, she noticed my hand in Jasper's, and she knew he was mine. _She might be beautiful, but she's probably dumb, he looks like he likes smart girls, he'll be coming to me by the end of the day. Wow, he's glaring at me! I'll have to check about them from the teachers some time today. _As she thought all of this, I projected it to Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. She hadn't noticed them until that moment. She was now thinking that whatever guy ran to her first out of the two, she would take. _Don't bother reciting what she's thinking_ Rosalie said. I put my eyes to the ceiling, and down again. We had all gotten together to make secret codes. We were all really good at silent conversations.

We walked out, and Jasper let out a shudder. "Her emotions were gross," he said. "Try her thoughts and her in head visions" I muttered. I tried to focus out all of the thoughts, but then there was the out loud speaking. "You go ask her!" "No you! She seems scary!" "But she's hot" "They both are, but that brunette is the best" "Fine then, I will" he said. Obviously trying not to show that he wanted to run away, a boy with slick black hair walked up to me, against his best senses. Stupid boy, I would tell him I was taken. I leaned around to Jasper, and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, knowing what I was intending to do, give them the message that we were taken.

All of the boys and girls inwardly sighed in their heads. Some were still confidant. The black haired boy just kept going right pass me. His friends sniggered.

Another one came, as he got nearer, he got more nervous. He cleared his throat. "Well hey baby, how about you ditch blondie here and we get together," he said, confidently even though his instincts told him too run away. "Well isn't that a nice chip on your shoulder, loser. If my _husband _hears you speak like that again, I'm sure your nose will be a different shape, maybe for the better, but with a face like that, you need all the help you can get" I said, and walked off. Rose high fived me. "You go girl" The guys draw had dropped lower and lower from the moment I said 'husband'.

I walked to my locker, and grabbed my books.

My first class was with Emmett. Gym. Yay. Gym used too be my most hated class because it was hard and dangerous, it was hated now for boredom. I could do everything perfect, and then better, but I could only be perfect. I headed to the girls locker room. I was early, and headed to the change cubicle (There were separate ones at this school) as I got changed, I heard some girls come in. "Have you seen the new girls, the brunette especially? All of the guys like her, and David dumped me to try and get her. Why can't she go and marry her old, rich boyfriend, and wait until he dies to become even richer, leave that spunk that she 'says' she loves for me! She is such a bitch, and so full of herself as well! I am prettier her!" One girl complained. "You aren't, but she is probably dumb, and bad at sport. You are way better than David anyway," one other said. "Did you see her boyfriend, I bet you he's only there for her looks anyway, he would be better off with me" All of the girls were trying to quieten her inconspicuously, as I had just come out of the cubicle and was glaring daggers at them.

The girl turned around and froze. _Oh crud! _She thought. "How dare you! Just because of jealousy doesn't mean you have too insult my family! Throw it at me all you like, but if I hear you speak like that about my family again, you better hope you can get plane tickets and go to the nearest out of state witness protection agency, because you will not like the consequence!" I said, and walked out. The girls were speechless. I walked out to see that we were doing basketball. Yay. The girls who were speaking about me came out of the dressing rooms looking at me anxiously.

There were two games set up. There would be two girls' teams to verse each other, and two boy teams. The coach was a fit man, with brown hair, a muscular exterior, and brown eyes. He looked pretty good for a human.

"Now, today, obviously, we are doing basketball, normal rules, and I shall pick the teams now, my name is Coach Williss for you two new people" he said. He picked the teams out. I was on the opposite team of those girls. Game play started and I ended up with the ball. I pulled past all of the girls effortlessly, and, trying not to keep a bored face, got ready too jumped for the score. One of the girls, the one who was talking about Jasper, whose name I found out was Emma, stuck her foot out. She was running, so I thought; _Trip yourself. _She tripped over her own feet and tumbled and rolled.

I couldn't help but laugh as I threw the ball into the hoop effortlessly. Everyone was laughing at her mistake. Emmett winked on the other field, holding off 3 defenders who weren't too keen to jump in a grab the ball. Emma walked off the court too sit down. I smirked, and she, seeing me smile, glared at me. I got another 5 goals in the game, and a couple of other girls scored a few each. Emmett's team won as well.

_Well, she's good at sport, but she is probably dumb. _Emma thought. Now I really hated being beautiful, I was envied all over the school, on my first day! I walked to English Literature. We were doing Shakespeare, boring, but Jasper was in my class with me, so I didn't think it too bad.

Until I saw the teacher drawl at me that is. He would have been early thirties, and walked in like he owned the place. "Ah, we have some new…Students" he said, pausing when he saw us. "Hello, I am Mr. Veneer, how about you introduce yourselves to the class" he said, never taking his eyes off me.

**Mr. Veneer's POV:**

I looked and saw what was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. "Students" I finished. I had too know more about her, for she would be my future wife, she would give up that _playboy _and see a real man, myself. "Hello, I am Mr. Veneer, how about you introduce yourselves to the class" I said, hoping to know more about her, even though she was glaring at me. My love stood up first. "My name is Bella Cullen, I am new here, and this is my husband, Jasper," she said. My heart almost stopped when she said husband. She would still dump him, I would get her _husband _away from her, and she'll be falling for me in moments. I started my lesson, and looked for her _husband _too make a mistake. He talked too her, and that was all I ever needed. "Mr Cullen, there is no talking in this class detention!" I said sharply. "Sir, the rest of the class is talking as well, are you going to give them detention?" he asked, in a know it all voice. He had got me there though. The class now was silent.

"Well, I am sorry but you were the one I heard' I said. (**A/N: I hate it when teachers do that!!**) I turned to the board and began to rite something upon it, but heard her speak. "Well, maybe you should get your ears checked" she said, I pretended it was her partner. "That's _it _Mr. Cullen, double detention!" I said. "That was me you loser" She said. All of my hope was lost then. She called me a loser. She was just too fogged by him; I'd have all year to turn her against him. The class was watching me, too see how I would react to being insulted. I couldn't do anything, but I couldn't do too much. "Mrs Cullen, double detention" I said, trying not wince as I said the words.

'I'll make it up for you later honey' I thought. She giggled at something, but I pretended not too hear it.

**BPOV:**

All through the class we were talking after we had gotten double detentions. I was disgusted by his thoughts. At the end of his lesson, he called us to his desk. "I noticed you were talking, please show me your work," he said. He looked, and tried not to look too surprised, but his thoughts gave it all away. _Wow! So neat, and their literature is wonderful! Even _his_! Wow! When I saw their car this morning, I saw that they were rich, they then got out, and I saw they were beautiful. Then Coach Williss said they were good at sport, and now I see they are smart. They have the entire package! _He gave us back our books, and was about to tell us about out detentions, but I told him in my mind '_Let us off'_. "Because you are new and don't know about the rules here, I'll let you off, get on too lunch please!" he said. I smirked in my mind.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it, we were heading for the car, too see a pack of boys surrounding it. As we wrestled our way in, they scattered. Some wanted to ask questions, but didn't.

**That's it. Sorry it took a bit longer to update, but I (even if I do say so myself) think I update pretty quickly. It's been up for a week and has (now) six spell checked chapters. But, that's my opinion, so you tell me yours! I feel guilty for not updating everyday, but I just can't people! I am busy tomorrow all day, so maybe Saturday for a new Chappy. And in Australia Sunday is the biggest motor sport race in Australia (You may have hear of it, I'm not sure) the Bathurst 1000 (look it up!). The best race in the world! Better than Le Mans even! And I being a lover of motor sport must watch it, and it is an all day event. Also, I'm bringing Edward and Alice into a chapter where they find out that the family are in New Hampshire, but don't know the house. How should I make them appear? Any suggestions? Bella must be alone, and somewhere busy but still being able to talk. Thanks, you know the drill, read and review! Thanks guys!**


	7. They're Back

**They're Back!**

**Okie Dokie, sorry about the 'slow' update, but I do have a life people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. You know the drill…**

"Would you like to drive today Bells?" asked Jasper. "Sure Jazz" I said, leaning in to kiss him. "Don't get all mushy on us guys" Emmett said, walking in to the living room. Rosalie walked in next. "Bella, we _must _go shopping this afternoon," she said. I internally groaned. "Sure Rose" I said, my enthusiasm draining. "Today's going to be the hardest day" Jasper explained, "They will ask questions now, and some aren't about our clothes or cars," he explained. This time I groaned out loud.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you" said Emmett. "Thanks Em" I said. "No problem" he smirked. "Well, I must get ready, we're leaving in ten minutes" I said. "You can get ready in ten minutes? Isn't that impossible for girls?" asked Emmett. "Not all of them Emmett" I said. "Wow, I must write about this in my research" he said in a fake professor's voice

. We laughed. I walked upstairs, and decided on some white designer jeans, and a black low top shirt. I added a Jacker for good measure, and I'd take it off when I felt like it. **(A/N: Pics on profile)** I then let my hair down in a light wave. I checked my reflection, and walked downstairs. "8 minutes and 26 seconds" said Emmett, who had timed with his watch.

I walked into the garage, and started up my Audi. The others ran out and hopped in. I drove out of the garage, waving to Esme who was working in the garden. I drove down the steep mountain slope, which I used to be scared of, at a steady 150 miles per hour. I pulled into the best parking spot in the place. I hopped out and all of the car fans looked at the car. When we got out, again their thoughts turned disgusting. I hadn't even made it to the gate when the first boy turned up. "I see your married to blondie" the kid said, trying to be cool and seducing. "If you call my husband _blondie _again, I would hope you have a passport and Visa on you" I said. "Oh, Is blondie going to 'give it to me', he said, using his fingers as quotations to emphasise his point. "Come and leave him for a real man!"_ Oh Emmett!_ I thought sweetly, projecting my thoughts to him.

"Hi Emmett" I said, smiling gleefully. "May I ask who this is annoying my little sister?" asked Emmett. The guy gulped, ever so slightly, but we still heard it. Emmett smiled gleefully. "If I hear you bugging her again, I will make sure that your life will not be worth living, understood?" he asked. The guy nodded. Then Jasper came. "My brother may give you a chance, but that is my _wife _you were talking to, and I think you need to learn a lesson," he said.

Jasper then and there punched him in the face, making his nosebleed. Luckily he was thinking and tapped him. "Next time it will be harder" he said, grabbing me by the waist and walking away. We had just passed the office when the second annoyance came along. Words were obviously pointless; this girl just threw herself at Jasper. He moved aside at the last moment, and she hit the ground. Hard. I then laughed my head off. She gave me a death glance. We were in the courtyard, and I was going to claim Jasper mine! I leaned up and kissed him passionately.

It didn't work yesterday, but hopefully the reminder would make them leave us alone. A deep voice cleared their throat. We broke apart. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr and Mrs Cullen, but is this public display really necessary? I mean, your husband has already punched one of the students in the face to show your married, shouldn't they learn enough by that?" said the voice. I looked up to see the principal. His hair was thinning, and he had gray lines everywhere. I looked behind him to see the boy with an ice pack on his nose. I bit my lip, but I couldn't help a smile.

"Excuse me Mrs Cullen, but is something funny about your husband punching someone in the nose funny?" he asked. "Sure is!" I said, breaking out in fits of giggles. The principal looked at me strangely. The people close enough to hear gasped. "Come to my office please" he said calmly. I had a feeling Jasper had something to do with that, because everyone was waiting in anticipation for him to start yelling. We walked into his office and sat behind his desk.

"Mr Cullen, what would force you to punch somebody?" he asked. "He was speaking to my wife in a rude, adulated way" said Jasper. "Well, Mr Hudges has told me his part of the story, what punishment should I give you?" he said, muttering the last part to himself. _Let us off and give Mr Hudges a detention_,I ordered.

"I have decided to let you off, the circumstances were trailing, and I shall give Mr Hudges a detention. Now, get to class, here is a note that will excuse your lateness," he said. We grabbed the piece of paper, and walked to English. "Terrific job Bella" Jasper said. "Thanks Jazz" I said. I didn't pay attention to all of the classes. The teachers noticed and would always try and trick me with questions, which I answered all right. The teachers, needless to say were getting quite annoyed.

By the time it was lunch, it was snowing. This usually would bother me, but the boys were planning a snowball fight. They were doing the whole general army thing. I was also thankful for shopping though, they were taking things seriously. They were going to buy a Land Rover, and have that as the prize. A waste of money from my point of view.

"Do Carlisle and Esme know about the Discovery?" asked Rosalie. "Of course, Carlisle came and pick it up from the Land Rover dealership" Emmett said. "V8 or diesel?" asked Rosalie. I was lost at the 'Land Rover' part, and here was Rose now talking engines. "V8 of course!" Jasper said. "Great, can I tune it?" she said. "Of course" The boys turned to each other and told what they would do to it if they won.

"Um, Rose?" I said. "Yeah Bella?" she asked. "Well, I, um, don't know much about the car scene, and I was wondering if, um, you could tune my car and show me some things now that I can't forget?" I asked, feeling embarrassed for some strange reason. "Sure Bella, we'll do it after shopping!" she said. Right. Shopping, Yay… After lunch I had art.

The teacher set us an assignment of sorts. "Now class, tomorrow, we are going to do a different type of art. I want you to bring in a picture of your house, and turn it into a ruin! We then will start doing things like getting a picture of a car, and turning it in a wreck. Now you guys are my best class, don't let me down, and remember those photos! She said at the end of the lesson. As I walked out I saw a girl annoying Jasper, who was waiting for me. She had an annoying whiney voice, that was already starting to get on my nerves, and then I heard the conversation!

"Oh, just dump her, I am so much better than her, she may be pretty, but she doesn't have a good personality!" she said, her voice whining the more so. "I am married, I don't want you, I want my wife" Jasper said bluntly.

"Oh, that's just a religious contract! Dump it!" she said. "I'm Christian!" Jasper said coldly. "Oh, I am too, I was just joking!" she said. "Hello Bella how was class?" Jasper said, ignoring the whiney voiced girl. "Fine _Jazzy_" I said. "Let's go," I said. The girl looked at me. "Not even nicknames can keep him away from _me_" she said. I lost my temper and slapped her. It was a hard one, but it felt like a tap to me. "The only _thing_ I have to keep away is _you_! I spat. I walked off with Jasper.

The rest of the day passes with more boys asking me out, and more girls asking Jasper out. At least towards the end of the day they were more civil. I walked to my car, to find I was the first on there. I got in and started listening to a C.D. I was listening to Split Endz Six Months in a Leaky Boat. It was a song, but had a classical edge to it.

I then got a tap on the window. It was another guy. I pressed a button and the window wound down. "Audi S8?" he asked. "Um, yeah" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "Nice, V10 am I right?" he asked. I remembered Jasper say it was. "Yeah" I said. "Very nice, you like driving fast?" he asked. What was with all of the questions? "Yeah" I said. "Can I have a ride someday?" he asked, he was pushing his luck, but he hadn't asked me out, and seemed nice. I remembered some of _his _advice. 'Give them hope, but leave them no chance of certainty' his voice sounded in my head easily, and it hurt. "Maybe" I said. He nodded and walked to his old Ford pickup.

"Smooth Bella" Emmett muttered as he got in. "Hey, I get my first lesson this afternoon!" I insisted. "Whatever, how many are you planning Rose? 50 something?" he asked, still laughing. "Get out" I said. "What?" Emmett said. "Get out, I won't repeat it before this become physical" I said. "Haha Bella, Nice joke, lets get home shall we?" "No, Not 'we' including you, you're walking until you get a chance to run" I said. "I can't believe this! I mean, it's snowing," he complained, but he got out for he knew I was serious. He grabbed his backpack, and walked away. I smirked. "Serves him right, you will only need a couple of lessons with my knowledge.

I had no snow chains on the car, and as I drove up the mountains, the car was going around corners sideways. I was actually enjoying it. I thought it was my driving skill, but Rose said that the car was 'all wheel drive', to which she explained meant all four wheels spun for traction.

I dropped Jasper off at the entrance of the driveway. He set of down the path, thinking of snowball strategies. Rosalie instructed where we were to go, and before I knew it, we were parking next to a silver BMW. Rosalie dragged me in the store. The mall was huge. Two stories of just clothes shops at one end, the rest across the other end. Rosalie dragged me to all of them, needless to say. At the end of the first floor, we had filled 4 trolleys. We flirted our way to get some boys to take a few down for us, with a handsome tip. Once that was down, Rosalie dragged me along the second floor, gaining another three trolleys. We loaded the rest of the bags into the car. The trunk was packed, and the backseat was cramped with bags. Things like foot wells were full of shopping bags, and a small place for your feet. Rosalie really knew how to pack a car. As we stood back to admire our work, I heard someone cry out my name.

No, they had to be in Africa. They couldn't be where we were. I turned to see Edward and Alice, hand in hand walking towards us. Edward's Volvo was parked three spaces away. God, if only Rosalie was the psychic, I could have avoided all of this. Think of Jasper, Think of Jasper! I commanded myself, squashing out all of the pain. "Get in the car Rose" I said.

"Why aren't you in Africa?" she asked. "Rose! Get in the car!" I said harshly. She didn't need telling again. "Did _Jasper _buy you that car?" Edward asked, spitting Jasper's name. "You bought _her _a Porsche," I said, trying not to cringe at the though of those times, Alice cringed when I didn't say her name. I closed my door, and started the car. Edward and Alice were in my way. I revved my engine. They didn't move. Well, it takes two to play chicken! I slammed the car into reversed and slammed the gas pedal. They leapt out of the way.

_I've got to talk to her, I was too rude, I want to be friends. I'll chase her; she won't be able to out run me_ Edward thought. Bring it on. I put the gear lever in first gear, and zoomed towards the exit. By the time I was on the twisty mountain road a silver Volvo was at my Audi's bumper. I didn't know a thing about chases!

"Great job Bella, keep up the good work" Rose encouraged. I couldn't take them to the house, they couldn't know about it. Just as I thought that Edward saw the house in Rosalie's head. I sighed in resignation and headed to the house. Carlisle would help me.

**Well that's it. I know, it's taken me longer than usual to update! But I have a life you know! I really feel guilty now. But I can't just focus on the story. I have a busy life, and intend on keeping it that way, but I can almost guarantee that you'll only have to wait a week at most for a new chapter. I'm sorry for the time this chapter took! I hope you like it; it's a bit bigger! Any Questions? Ask me in a review or private note, pictures on profile. If I'm missing anything, please tell me and I shall put it up I also so special requests for stories. I'm thinking of putting up a new story, now I'm not sure wether it would slow down the updating process, but I want a vote, should I put another story up? Remember, if you want a story done, I can do it!. Thank guys! Remember the two R's, Read and Review! Thanks again!**


	8. Distractions

Carlisle's 'Help'

**Distractions**

**I heard that the last chapter was a cliffy. I checked and it was. So here's your super fast update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

I drove down the driveway at one hundred miles per hour, but Edward kept on my tail. I wanted him to crash into a tree, it was tempting, but I thought against it. I would please Carlisle by not being violent. Suddenly the trees around the car thinned, and the house was in view. Jasper and Emmett were snowball fighting, but when they heard my cars high revs they must have stopped. Then they saw the Volvo. Their faces lit up with mischief. They let me pass, but let their snowballs loose, at full strength at the Volvo. I saw the windows smash, the paint scratch and the metal dent.

Jasper then threw two snowballs at the two people behind the remains of the windshield. They both met their target. Edward slammed on the breaks, but he was going to fast to miss the pine tree that was in front of the car. The car zoomed into my park, and I got out too see the Volvo crash into the pine tree with a crunch. They would have been doing about sixty miles per hour, and when Edward wiped the snow from his face, the car headed for the big tree. Silence followed. Then Emmett and Jasper's laughter, and Edward's growl. Jasper was laughing the hardest. The crumpled doors flew outwards, and out stepped Edward and Alice, unscathed.

Edward looked mad though. Rosalie, at vampire speed, unpacked the car. Edward walked straight over to the mischievous boys, and grabbed them both by the scruff of the throat. They were still in hysterical laughter. I read Alice's thoughts; too see what she thought of the situation. _God, I have been so stupid, we deserved that. We should have broken up with our respective partners properly, why didn't I see that coming? I suppose that is what love does. I am not sorry about what has happened, but about what caused these things to happen. I hope Bella can forgive me; Edward was the one who came to me, after I had had a fight with Jasper. _I wasn't ready to forgive Alice, but at least she was in for a chance. I would never forgive Edward. The boys had stopped laughing, and were looking at Edward's face with big grins on their faces. They each dodged his punches, and he was getting angry. Then Carlisle came out.

"Edward! Drop them _now!_" Carlisle's voice scared me at that moment. Edward dropped them from surprise. Obviously he had never heard Carlisle yell like that. He was furious. I read his thoughts, they had logic to them but his anger was amazing, Jasper must have been struggling. _How dare he! He knows what he did to Bella; they both know what they did. Such big disappointment, that they couldn't even break up with their partners, they had to let them find out by seeing them! I can't believe he would do that. Emmett and Jasper shouldn't have done that, but god knows he deserves it. _I gasped at his thoughts. I saw the reason why he was so angry. He had seen them the day before, and had told them to be proper and break up with us properly.

He was going to tell me when they got back but I of course had already seen them. I then got angry. I struggled to calm myself, because Jasper was feeling enough anger at the moment. I ran at vampire speed to him, and hugged him. "Thanks Bella, who needs me when I've got you!" he said quietly. Edward growled and was about to pounce at us, but Carlisle stepped in between us and pushed Edward back. He was still being calm, and wasn't being violent. Lucky him, I was ready t kill him. I took deep breaths, and calmed down.

"Carlisle, may I talk to him?" I said. He was anxious, but nodded. "Listen Edward, you and Alice are happy, and Jasper and I are, Jasper did for me what you wouldn't, because he loves me! I don't know why you two keep coming back! Do you want to be part of the family again? If you do, I can't see why, for you would be in the equivalent of hell! I _loved _you, and one small part of me still cares about you enough to tell you this. Go… Go and never come back, because Carlisle and Esme might be civil, but I can't responsible for my sister's and brother's actions, so what is it that you want?" I asked. He sighed. "I… I want… I want family again. I know that we aren't lovers anymore, but couldn't we try to be siblings? I know you can never forgive me, and I know that, I see that. I just want family again. I screwed up. Big time, but could you give us at least on chance? Please?" he said. His thoughts were sincere, but I wasn't backing down easy. "I'll sleep on it, now come on Rose, my lessons?" I said. I now needed something tedious, and new to learn. Edward and Alice would probably stay at a hotel.

Rose started right away. She even had parts for my car. When I asked her about it, she said, "Well, I was going to ask if I could do it, we've never had an Audi before" she said. "Well, can we get started? Now, we'll start with the easy, screw on parts. This concludes exhaust extractors, which will leave it quiet when it's idling, but when you drive it, it will be loud. We then have our things like computer and engine chips, bigger air induction, and then we'll start getting technical" she said. I was starting to get lost, but I concentrated. I didn't want my mind wandering.

"Okay, we'll start off with the exhaust. Drive the car over to this lift," she said. So that's what that is for, only the Cullen's would have a garage better than West Coast Customs in their garage. I drove it to the lift and awaited further instructions. "Okay," Said Rose. "We have to take out part of the exhaust and replace them with the extractors" I nodded. Rosalie lifted the lift up, and immediately set about taking off a piece of pipe near the engine. "Bella, can you grab that black flame box?" she asked. "Sure" I said. I ripped the box off, and grabbed the pipes from the box. "Okay, It's basically just a bolt on part, the screws and nuts et cetera are down here" she said, placing a bag at my feet. "Thanks" I muttered. I put the par up, and realised it was backwards. I then put it in place. I grabbed the drill that Rose had used, and screwed it on. "There you go Bella, your first automotive job," she said.

She then put the lift down, and put up the hood. I looked at all of the parts, and knew I'd never know much about cars. Rosalie took off the plastic cover on the engine, and grabbed to little boxes, with plugs. She then set about undoing one plug, and replacing it at the top of the box, and then adding the plug off the box into the empty plughole. She then went inside the car, and undid the plastic under the foot well. I didn't see what she did, but after a minute everything looked the same. "Well, I know I didn't let you do much, but you saw what I did, and you remember right?" she asked. I nodded, thank god for vampire memory. "Okay, I'm going to get technical, so yo don't have to see this" she said. I nodded. It had all taken but ten minutes, but I had found it very tedious. Maybe that's why Rose liked it so much, it emptied her mind.

I decided Rose could be my mechanic; it was no use trying to be something that you weren't. I was surprised too see Edward and Alice in the living room, watching T.V. "Before you ask Bella, no they aren't staying in a hotel, and yes, they are staying here. But we can ignore them, and be quite annoying!" Jasper said smirking. "Good idea Jazz! I guess you won, considering your mood?" I asked. "Sure did, Emmett gave in when I caused they Volvo to run into the pine tree" he smiled. "Let's start our mischief, shall we?" I asked. "Won't Alice see it?" I asked. "She is…Busy, at the moment" he said. We were now in the kitchen, and I could hear the other two kissing in the next room.

**Not one of the best pieces of my work I know, but this is a filler, and I did it in half and hour, so please be easy people. I let out my car love in this chapter! I hope I didn't get too descriptive. Love it? Hate it? Not sure? (Like me lol, I don't think it's my best chapter) Anyways, tell me what you think! **


	9. Surprises and Competition

Chapter 9-Surprises and Competition

**Chapter 9-Surprises and Competition**

**I would like to thank the wonderful Barbie4life for editing and detailing this chapter. She is excellent, and really makes a story a story, thanks again!**

**Also, I would like to thank my readers for reading, and apologise for not updating sooner, but life gets busy! First I got quite badly sick, so I am reduced to doing nothing all day, because it's quite bad, and also life. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do own my ideas, laptop and cars though…I still want Twilight though….**

I heard the couple run up to their room. A mischievous smile lit up my face. "Jasper, would you like to meddle?" I asked. "What have you got in mind?" he asked. I whispered my plan to him; soon we had the same matching mischievous grins. "Excellent" he muttered. We ran upstairs, at the speed of light. Of course, our room was next to Alice and Edward's, and we could hear the music pumping, and the bed shaking. Was this some way to try to make us jealous? This didn't dampen my mood though, it only brightened it. Brightened it beyond belief.

I leaned in as I stared into the eyes of my love, his golden orbs bored back into mine as I leaned in for a kiss. He returned it with passion. We kissed around the room. When we passed the stereo, it bumped on, and loud music filled the room, of course it was nowhere loud enough to disrupt the hearing of our siblings. We fell backward on to the plush bed and before I knew it, my shirt was in pieces on the floor. I shredded his and a warm smile appeared on his face. I leaned up and kissed a battle scar on his forehead. With my new vision, they were a very dominant part of his features, but I liked them. We lay there kissing. For a moment I heard the music in the room next-door stop, then another song sounded. I then noticed the music had been changed to the song that blasted when I first found out about Edward and Alice. That hurt, which hurt like hell. I tried not to let it get to me, stupid stuff like that shouldn't. Jasper caught my emotion and smiled lightly, he knew it hurt, as it probably hurt him a little too. I recognized it as Country Grammar by Nelly. Obviously they had bad music choice for that song. Jasper and I were off the bed again, and I knocked the stereo so that it played 'Clair De Lune' by Debussy.

I heard a hiss from the other room. Jasper and I continued. If he wanted to play dirty, I could always play dirtier. Plus, I had the upper hand in this chess game. He still couldn't hear my thoughts, though I sure enough could hear his, clear as a bell. That hit the spot, right where I wanted it to. We were now naked. Jasper was getting ready. He thrust into me. "Oh Jasper!" I cried, dramatizing it a bit. He thrust again, but screaming in the other room cut me off. "Edward!" Alice screamed. "Jasper!" I cried as he again thrust into me, louder this time. "Bella!" Jasper yelled out. "Alice!" Edward shouted. "Oh _shut up_!" Emmett roared. Jasper and I froze. That was awkward. Very awkward at that.

"Well, that ruins the moment!" Jasper said quietly. Emmett's booming laugh was sounding through the house, as he realized what we were doing. He was always the upfront big brother bear that had to ruin my fun. "Kinda ruins the mood," I agreed, a little disappointed. "Well…would you like to go to the library and read?" He prompted. "Great idea, Jazz" I said. We walked thought the enormous house as I took in the sights around me. I loved being a vampire, but I loved being with Jasper more. As I walked into the library, I always noticed how the shelves seemed to have more book than any other library I had ever been in. I glided over to my favourite shelf and I started scanning. I found the actual original Dracula. By the looks Carlisle bought it when it came out in the late 1800's.

It had the original yellow spine, and picture of an army general on the front. The words DRACULA and BRAM STOKER were in led letters, in an eligible cursive. I sat in a comfy armchair, cuddled up into Jasper, who was reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. We read until the room no longer needed the lights on.

We both ran to our room, and got ready. I put on a black denim skirt, which was exceptionally short, with a white top. I grabbed some white high heels, and put them on. Something I would have never worn in my past life, for fear of dying from the fall that would never come now.

I walked down stairs. Jasper was waiting. "I am driving today because…well, Esme and Carlisle can't make them leave, they want to go to the school and we need seven seats as their car is wrecked…again," said Jasper. He smiled as he said 'again'. We walked out to the car. Rosalie had worked during the night, putting flash wheels on it. It looked great. I hopped in the passenger seat. Jasper put music on, and we relaxed and listened to the music, until we heard arguing. Edward and Emmett were fighting over who got the second back seat. "Edward, Emmett won't fight, get in the back" Jasper said smirking. They hopped in with scowls, and Rose and Emmett flashed us smiles.

When I looked at Rose, she flashed me a smile. She lent forward and whispered "Good one last night" for only me to hear. I smiled, and winked. "Thanks Rose" I whispered back. "Bella, I have a surprise for you this afternoon" Jasper said. I didn't grown; I was becoming accustomed to the fact that the Cullen's spoiled each other. It didn't mean I was happy about it though. "Thanks Jazz" I said, trying to be enthusiastic.

Once we got there, people again stared at the new car. We were early, but it seemed a custom to be so. We jumped out to be met by an angry Mr. Veneer. "You missed your detention yesterday! You shall have to pay back a half hour…now" he said, after looking at his watch, seeing we had a good half hour before we had to start off to class.

He stood there staring at me. "Well, are you going to take us to detention or stand here all day?" I asked, annoyed. He cleared his throat. "Hmm, Um, Yeah, sure, follow me" he said. We walked to his classroom. "Sit down, and do some homework or something" he muttered. "Well isn't this a worthy detention" I muttered, loud enough for him to hear, as I knew he would hear. He pretended I said nothing. _Screw this _I thought.I reached into my back and got out my iPhone, and went to the music section.

I put on Classical Gas, and relaxed into Jasper.

_Hmm, nice iPhone, wonder what she's listening too…_he thought. I heard him clear his throat. It was weird reading thoughts and seeing things played out on both sides. "What are you listening to Bella?" he asked. "Classical Gas" I muttered. _What? No hip-hop or rap? I have to change that…_Fat chance. The song ended and changed to Baker's Street. The next song was Debussy. I was in my classical section.

I listened to the sax play, and relaxed for the first time since yesterday morning. I watched Mr. Veneer get ready for his first class. He looked at the clock. "You may go, I will see you this afternoon," he said. "God forbid," I whispered to Jasper.

"I hate him so much! I would love to kill him! It would be pleasurable!" Jasper fumed. "Never mind Jazz, we won't be late for this afternoon will we?" I asked. I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I stayed out of his head. "No, of course not" he said, pulling me into a hug that would have killed me not to long ago. "Pop Quiz!"

Everyone groaned, I was drawing things in my book. I did the quiz in ten minutes, and the answers were all right (mind reading is handy), the teacher seemed annoyed, as she didn't have anything else for us to do. "Just draw or something" she said, giving up. I got my iPhone out again. The kids drooled over it, they all had cheap flip phones that looked like they came in a happy meal.

Once the class was over, we bolted to our next period. If I could sleep, I would have been gone ages ago. I was counting down until the end of the day. At lunch, Alice and Edward sat at another table, but it was still awkward. "So, how was rocking the Kasbah last night?" asked Emmett, whose comment earned a slap from Rose. "Rose, you know that hurts more emotionally than physically right?" he said smirking. "Fine then, no sex for a week" Rose said. Emmett's jaw dropped. "A week?" he whispered. The bell rang and we dumped our lunches and headed to biology. "I can't stand this, I'm getting us out of detention" I said. "Thank god" Jasper muttered. "Thank Bella" I corrected. "Right, sure thing!" he grinned. as we held hands and waked away..

I walked in and walked straight to the teacher. "Look, sir, we have arrangements this afternoon, could we skip detention?' I asked. His heart sped up. _Say yes _I thought. "Okay" he said, a bit dazed. I smirked, and walked to my seat with Jasper. The rest of the day was even more so boring, so boring that I was looking forward to Jasper's surprise.

The second the bell went in World History, we were out the door. The others were running home, so Jasper could give me my surprise. He put on a blindfold, which was an old black bed sheet, folded and folded again and again, so I, even with vampire vision, couldn't see. I didn't bother keeping the turns and time in mind, I was thinking about Charlie. I yearned to know how he was doing. If he was okay. I lost a lot of memory over the past year, but the vision of his hurt face when we had to run from James never left, when i told him the most hated words that my mother had used so many years prior.

Jasper pulled up, and opened my door. I got out, and he led me four meters forward, then stopped. He pulled off the blindfold. "Surprise!" he yelled. I couldn't believe it. We were in the greenest fields, and we had just caught the sunset. In the middle of the area, was a black Cadillac SUV, and inside was an open instrument case. Inside was a tenor saxophone, custom made. It was shiny black, with gold keys.

"Why Jasper it's beautiful, how can I thank you? How did you know?" I asked. "Well, I've seen the way you love classical music, and you can play almost anything on a saxophone, so I thought I'd get you one, the car is yours by the way" he added. "Why thank you Jasper, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband?" I said. I hugged him. "I also am taking you on a vampire style picnic, around here, there is any type of animal in the ten mile radius, anything you want, guaranteed" he said. "I thought we could try everything like wine," he said. "Thanks Jazz!" I said. "No problem" he smiled. I just focused on enjoying my wonderful evening with my wonderful husband.

**Taa Daa! My first edited and detailed chapter checked thingo… Thanks again Barbie4life! Again, thanks readers! I dedicate this chapter to Barbie4life for being my unofficial (on the website anyway!) Beta Reader!**


	10. Blood Bar

Chapter 10: Blood Bar

Well the big one-o. I'm glad I have made it this far. Hopefully we can get to twenty! Then Thirty. I don't know wether I will do a sequel or just start another project, hey, there will be a poll on my profile, so vote! It will be withstanding for a while, so I don't care if new readers vote in a few weeks/months. Sorry for the long update period but my car had to have work done! By the way, does anyone look at the pictures on my profile? Does anyone read this?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. **

"Jasper, this is perfect!" I said. He smiled, "I'm glad you're happy," he said. I laughed. "Well, there is one more surprise…" he said. I mentally cringed. "Follow me" he said, and he led us back towards the car. But now a car covered with a cover was next to Jasper's M5. It was a truck. Jasper walked over to it, and ripped off the cover. There, looking brand new was my truck. All of the chrome was re-done, and the red paint was no longer faded, and was now a dark grey colour. It was still the same height, and it hadn't been lowered. The wheels had been changed to flash chrome ones, and Jasper thoughts told me it had a new engine.

"My god, is it the same truck?" I asked.

"Sure is" he smirked, but his face then turned serious.

"Alice insisted on helping Rosalie, she did the designing, and part of the work. Rose wasn't happy, but she let Alice have her chance to say sorry" he said.

I sighed. "I- I'm not sure wether it will be the same ever again, I mean I can't just let go," I said.

"I think she knows that, but…Well, I don't want to bring her into this, as I don't want you to be forced into a decision" Jasper was fiddling with his jacket.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, this whole ordeal has been stressful on Esme, and Carlisle too. They love us, and they love them, but they know we can't live under the same roof without complete restraint" He tried a joke, but I wasn't n the mood for laughter.

I was only feeling guilt. How could I do that to Carlisle and Esme? My stupid feelings and me. I decided I would try and be civil.

"I'm sorry Bella. You shouldn't be feeling guilty. They know you need time. I'm sorry I never should have bought this up, I'm sorry," he said.

"No Jasper, you're right. I'm being a pain in the behind; I'll try and be more civil. I'm the one who should be sorry," I said.

"You know what that means? No more smash up Edward's new Volvo every week" he said, trying to be down. I laughed; he could be such a good actor…

"Thirsty?" he asked, breaking my fantasies. I only then realised the annoying burn my throat. "Let's go!" I said, putting in as much enthusiasm as possible.

We turned and ran to the forest. "Okay, today will be a different type of hunt, we won't let our instincts loose. It will be hard for you I think, but I have faith in you" he said. I smiled. Jasper could always make me feel better. Well, he was an empath. "Follow Me," he said, sniffing the air. I followed him to where some foxes we lying down in the shade. He was gone for a moment, and then came back with a fox. "Now all you'll need is basically 5 mouthfuls, then I'll have the rest" I nodded, and summed up all of my control. I leant down, and pierced the fur. I tuned out the howling and whining, I always hated that. I pulled myself from the fox, it was easier than I expected.

I read Wuthering Heights in my mind until he was done, I preferred hunting with my instincts, where I was oblivious to most things. For hours, we hunted amazing creatures, Fox, Coyote, Cheetah, Lion (No mountains), tigers, leopards, and even a little mouse creature that was the size of a baby fox.

Once done, we walked back to the spot where the black Cadillac was. It wasn't there. I looked at Jasper. "Don't worry, Emmett and Rose bought them home" he said. I smiled. "You think of everything don't you?" I hugged him. "Today was perfect. As we walked out to the car park of the lookout, my spirits plummeted. Three boys where there, and they were from school.

Too make it worse, they were leaning on Jasper's car, looking at me, and their car was broken down. "Get of my car" he said coldly to the drooling boys. "Hey! Can't you help us?" "Sorry, my father is in hospital" Jasper lied smoothly. It was getting dark, and I asked at vampire speed and sound "Can't you just tell them what's wrong?" Jasper nodded ever so slightly.

"Is that a puddle of petrol? Your fuel line is screwed. Call a tow truck," he said. "But I don't have a cell phone on me" he said. I sighed. I handed him my iPhone. "Thank you sweet heart," he said, I ignored the nickname. _Hmm, maybe I can get her number off of here… _"If you try and get my number off of there, I will buy a new phone" I said. _Damn, Can she read minds or something?_ If only you knew. Man I hated teenagers, true, I was only 19, but they were so immature.

"What's the number again?" he asked. I told him, and he typed it in on the digital number pad. He told them the location, and handed me back my phone. I jumped in the car in an as fast as possible human pace, and waited for Jasper to drive away. He jumped in, and slammed on the accelerator.

We were home extremely quick because of Jasper's even more flat out driving. We zoomed into the driveway, and a nervous Alice was behind the door.

This was going to be awkward. I opened the door, and Alice started immediately. "Did you like it? Did you not like it? On my god, you don't, I'm sorry, I'll fix it. I'm sorry for everything Bella. I've been terrible and I deserve to die, Oh I just screw everything up!" I did what my reflexes told me to do, I hugged her.

She stiffened, surprised, but hugged me back. "Things will never be the same Alice, but I'll try to be civil," I said. "Thank you" Alice said softly. I pulled away to see Esme and Carlisle gleaming with smiles. "My girls" Esme whispered. Carlisle wore a proud smile. "Thank you" he said. I nodded, and headed out to the garage to look at my truck again.

**Okay, It's short I know, and I said they'd get longer. I'm sorry, but My time is taken up, and I had to get something out, I may even make a chapter tomorrow, so say sorry for this. I know it annoys you, these short chapters, I get annoyed too, but I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry guys, but I hope you like this anyways! R & R!**


	11. Authors NoteFirst and Last

**I am sorry, I hate Authors Notes-But this should be good new! I am making a new story. **_**Totally Tagged**_** is the title, and it is an EdwardxBella story. I have been weighing the options, and I promise the chapters on this story won't slow. **

**Also, Bella is a vampire. I hate all human stories because it ruins the Twilight legacy-vampires. Hope you can all read it-and I hope you like it. **

**Here is the Summary:**

Edward leaves. He never comes back. Only two days after he left and Bella has been bitten by a rogue vampire. She goes to high school once controlled and her friend insists she makes an account on _Tagged._ Edward sees the account on a beautiful vampire Isabella, an account found by Alice. He doesn't care wether it's her or not, but he must know. He goes to Bella's current town, Mt. Washington, New Hampshire and finds it really is Bella. But she feels anger from him. When she first sees his car, she drives off, as fast as she can. Join Edward as he tries to win Bella back!

**I'm sorry about the authors note! Have a nice day!**


	12. Party

**Chapter 11: Party**

**Well, I am still sorry for the Authors note, but that's a first and last. I now have two stories up, but I won't slow either down. Also, I would like to thank, and dedicate the chapter to Barbie4life. She really is an awesome writer! Thanks, that's it guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

I lay on the couch next to Jasper. Outside I noticed that it was brighter than usual. I very carefully projected my thoughts to Alice '_Will it be fine for us to go to school today?_' We were talking again, but it would never be the same. I couldn't hate her though, because she was the one that brought me to Edward in the first place.

_Bella, is that you?_ She asked quizzically in her thoughts. Oh. I hadn't told her about my powers. _Yes it's me; it's a power, well, about the weather? __  
_

_Oh, right, well, yeah, we'll be fine, a girl will invite us to a party tonight, we should go, I'm sure you want revenge_ she thought. _Sure do, what do you have in mind? __  
_

_Oh, I'll tell you this afternoon with everyone_.  
_Fine then. Be that way._ I sent to her. I tried reading her thoughts, but she was going through all the scientific names of mammals in her head. Damn pixie!

"Bella, would you like to get ready?" Jasper asked in his honey tone voice. He creased his left eyebrow up and I couldn't help but smile as the little indent from his battle scars almost made a smiley face.

"Sure, thanks Jazz" I said.

I grabbed a black mini skirt, and a white baby-doll top and threw on a white sports jumper over it. I checked my hair, perfect as usual, even after last night. I thought with a sly smile on my face.

I walked downstairs into the living room, passing the kitchen were Emmett and Rosalie were kissing heavily. I rolled my eyes. Anywhere anytime was Emmett's new motto. Rose didn't seem to mind it either. She flipped her golden locks to the side and continued on with out coming up for air, not that she needed it.

When I entered the living room, and pressed the button, two panels slid apart to reveal the T.V. I opened the huge cabinet and looked through the DVD's. I was half way through looking at them, when I realized I didn't feel like watching a movie. I must have just been bored.

After checking the clock, I noticed it was time to leave. "I'm driving!" I yelled. "Yeah right" everyone said in sync, as if it had been rehearsed. Once in the garage, I noticed the Cadillac had Chrome Spinner wheels. I rolled my now golden eyes, Jasper. I was in my Cadillac's seat before anyone got into the garage and could tell me otherwise.

"Cheater, you had a head start!" Emmett whined as he slid in back. I smiled at him and he pouted more as he pulled Rose closer to him and gently laid a kiss upon her forehead. Alice jumped in the front seat and I glared at her, that's where jasper sits. She saw my expression and slid into the back as Jasper took his rightful place beside me. And now we were waiting for the oh so late Edward. I reversed out of the garage, and waited in front of the front door. I honked the horn impatiently. He finally came out. Just as he was about to touch the handle, I zoomed off, Emmett's booming laugh filling the car, shaking the frame immensely. He tried again, this time at vampire speed, but I still got away. The third time he got in. Glaring at me as if to shoot daggers into my skull. "Gyms first up today, I thought you'd need a warm up" I muttered.

"Very funny" he said. "I thought so," Emmett beamed, having just stopped laughing.  
As I took off, I looked into Jasper's dazzling gold eyes. The orbs lulled me in, pulling me away from my thoughts. I was dazzled. "Tree!" someone yelled. I swerved, missing the pine by inches. Emmett laughed again.

"Distracted much?" he asked. "Huh" was my intelligent reply. I drove down the windy road of the mountain. I decided to turn on the radio, and my Debussy CD resumed. I skipped forward to Clair De Lune. I let the music calm me, I settled back in my seat and my brain wen to autopilot, somehow getting us to school. I wound down the windows, and let the cool air calm me. As I arrived the first of five traffic lights until school, an annoying song interrupted Debussy. I checked my mirrors to see and middle aged man in a convertible. His music was pumped up, and was an annoying, up beat song. Of course his horrid singing wasn't doing it justice neither.

Yo Come On Move This

Shake That Body  
Shake That Body

People don't you know, don't you know  
It's about time  
Can't you hear the jam is pumpin'  
While you taste the piece of mine  
Many different flavours  
and the spice is strong  
Get into the hot stuff  
let me pour a little some

**(A/N: Song is Move it by TechnoTronic)**

He sung along to the chorus, and every last word of the verse lines. He couldn't even sing. "Middle age crisis!" Emmett cried. The man looked at us, more of a glare if anything. He held up his hand and yelled "Techno forever man" and drove off. We all laughed in hysterics. Emmett was annoyed his insult didn't work as he had planned, but at least he got the mans attention. We weren't far now, just a few more minutes. I checked my back mirror to see Alice in mid-vision. I tried to check her thoughts, only to see us at a party with one too many strobe lights.

I hit every red light in the district. The last set of lights turned orange two hundred meters before me. I pushed the accelerator flat, and got thrown into my seat. (A/N: Rosalie did her magic)

I zoomed through just in time, and turned into the parking lot of the school, tires squealing. I pulled into a parking space and clicked on the emergency brake, and got out as quick as possible, but of course, everyone was all ready looking, including my science teacher three cars away walking towards me with a scowl on his face, the spinners where still flying at a dizzying speed.

Uh oh. Not Good. He walked up to me, and I gave him and innocent puppy dog smile. "What was that?" he yelled. "What was what?" I asked, playing dumb. "That manoeuvre, it could have killed someone!" "Ah, but it didn't!" I said, contradicting him, winding him up before I made him go away. "Don't take that tone with me, I will take away your license!" he yelled. "Now that would be stealing," I said. He took deep breaths to calm himself. **(A/N: This has happened to me, I know this from experience!)**

"Take a chill pill. I got every light in town, and I was getting another" I said, simply. Emmett was laughing on the other side of the car, not helping my argument. "There are only five in town!" He yelled. "And I got four of them, I ain't getting five!" I hissed, and walked off, meanwhile commanding him to get over it, and forget about it.

"High five Bells" Emmett said, holding up his hand. I slapped it. "Man I wish I could do that" _God I hope he can come, I don't care if his wife comes, he'll want me just the same_. Some vile thoughts from a girl called Yvonne. "Hey, do you guys want to come to the party?" she asked. I knew the double meaning behind those words. 'Guys' meant 'guys' only. "Sure" Alice said. Her pixie voice was cheery, eerie even. Yvonne looked annoyed, but said, "It starts at seven, and it's a pool party as well, so wear swimmers under your clothes" She walked off, giving out invitations here and there. We all went to gym, our only class altogether. As we walked in to the dressing rooms, no one was present. Me, Rose, and Alice took that to our advantage and used vampire speed to get dressed in these awful things they call uniforms. We walked into gym to find the coach setting up volleyball courts.

"Ah, your early, could you please help?" he asked. We nodded. "Can you put two up over there?" he asked, pointing to the other side of the gym. We walked over and set up the volleyball courts. The boys did the work, and we watched.

Meanwhile we talked about the dance. "I don't want to push anything here, but can I help you get dressed for the party?" Alice asked, nearly bouncing in her seat. "If it helps you sleep at night," I muttered. "Well, it won't, but it'll make me feel happy" she said. I laughed. The class filed in. "Okay class, obviously today we're doing volleyball take positions!" he ordered. Everyone shook their heads and headed to their designated spot. Again, gym was my most hated subject, although I was remarkably goo compared to a human, I sucked compared to my siblings. Everything was a human speed, and it was boring. Well, at least I didn't trip any more.

**Basically, a favour done, (By the way, I.O.U Barbie4life lol) this part was written by Barbie4life. I am pulling out help here there and everywhere at the moment, but everything will slow down and start going again after tomorrow. Thanks again!**

I got through the fiery torture, and headed to the rest of my classes, Yvonne made note to run into me in the hall, after school

"Will Jasper be attending my party?" She asked. I nodded and flipped my locker in her face as I headed toward the car. Once home, Alice zoomed up into her room, and only came out to get me, and play Bella Barbie, like the old days, this wasn't going to be any funner.

Time seemed to pass slower, I watched myself in the mirror as Alice danced around blasting music and applying her touches to my outfit. By the end of the Bella Barbie session, Edward was lying shirtless on their unneeded bed, his arm blocking the daylight from his eyes in his attempt to sleep. I momentarily had a flash back of him and me and quickly shook my head to rid myself of the thought. AS I did, he sat up and looked at me, a questioning emotion traced the contours of his face. He had not known of my powers, and I wasn't sure if Alice had told him, but I quickly looked back up to Alice as she gazed off into a vision.

I rummaged through her thoughts, looking at what she had predicted. It was just some drunken fool falling into the pool. Nothing special. She resumed the touches on my hair. I could feel Edward still looking at me. It was bothersome.

'_Do you mind? Its kinda creeping me out how your looking at me.'_ I sent to him. His Face structure changed to a worried expression as his thoughts shifted into hundreds of questions.

'_Bella?' _He thought. I smiled a little, though I felt awkward having him know I had a power. He stopped thinking and decided to speak.

"Did you say something?" He asked trying to be subtle, as to not look like an idiot.

"Sort of, I asked if you would quit looking at me," He nodded and leaned back on the bed, replacing his arm back over his black eyes. He must had blown it off, not noticing it wasn't out loud that I had asked him for this gesture.

Alice spun my chair around to reveal a wall mirror, where I was quite impressed with the out come,.

Oh Alice! I love it., I exclaimed, I then resumed my pissy touch, by simply saying "thanks" and slamming the door to shake Edward's bed.

I did love i though, it was beautiful. I was in a blue Chiffon party dress, my hair in an up-do and stilettos on my feet.

When we arrived at the party, I noticed how cliché' the house was. The party even. The garbage was overflowing with empty alcohol cans and bottles, wreaking the stench of stale beer and vomit.

I applying minimal pressure to the door as It flew open. Drunken people strung out everywhere. And dead centre on the dance floor was the party hostess herself, Yvonne Mallory. He black hair contrasted with her white dress. Too white actually, almost blindingly so. I walked up to her and greeted her, she scowled but a smile lit her face as the boys followed in behind me. Rose was getting a glass of red punch, for god knows what, and Alice was attached to Edward's side.

The party went on, Rosalie still holding her glass of untouched punch, we were dancing, trying to make light of this dreaded party, but we had to keep up appearances. Jasper and I were grinding in the dance floor/ living room of Yvonne's party, and most people were out swimming. By the time anyone wanted to swim, the pool was filled with muck from all the people and spilled drinks from the night. As we were on out last dance, No other than Yvonne stumbled out onto the dance floor. She eyed Jasper in the stalker way and headed straight for him, eyes on the prize. At first I thought she was going to say something until she began to lean in, closer her alcoholic lips came to him, Before I had the chance to push her back, Alice had already abandoned Edward and was beating the living hell out of Yvonne for even thinking about it.

"How could you do that to my husband!" Alice screamed, before she could pull the words back into her mouth, she just threw another punch, which caused Yvonne a bloody nose.

Jasper was behind me, nostrils flared and eyes black as the embers of coal, fire red outlining hi pupils.

Emmett restrained him and pushed him out the car. Alice ran out of the house, everyone still in shock of what she had said. I looked over to Yvonne and slapped her. Her earrings flew out and a red handprint was left, hopefully to turn to a bruise. I turned to fins Rosalie so we could leave and as I made a 360, I found her running into Yvonne, spilling all the contents of the red liquid all over her pretty little white dress. Yvonne was in tears when we had left. I was as close as I could come to tears for what Alice had said, and for what Yvonne had tried to do. Jasper was still calming from the incident, and Edward was deep in thought as Alice drove like a mad woman all the way home. What was I to do, Was Alice still in love with Jasper?

**Thanks again t0 Barbie4life. I had little time and she is a life saver. A future author here. She has a story on line, but unfortunately was finished, but it still has a good 40 or so chapters of story! She also has a story on Fictionpress (FanFiction sister website) Which is excellent. At the end of her story (Which by the way, is called The Beginning of Forever) she has links and tells you how to read it. Please help me say thanks for helping me by reading, and reviewing her story!**


	13. Alice

**Chapter 13: Alice**

**Well, I am sorry for the long update time, but I sent this to my great editor Barbie4life, when it was half done, and then I had to type even more. Again, sorry for the short chapter. I would like to thank Barbie4ife, and dedicate another chapter to her for her help. On Fiction press. FanFicitons sister site, she has her own, story. Here is the link, please check it out as thanks! The link: ****http://www(.)fictionpress(.)com/s/2590251/2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Sorry, I just don't. **

I jumped out of the car, fuming with anger. It took all of my control not to hit Alice. I walked up to my room, and felt the sudden urge to throw things. My control was weakening.

I leapt out of the window, landing neatly and quietly on the plush grass. The night sky was eerie, and cloudy. Stars shinning brightly, practically asking me to fly up to them, to get lost in the amazing glow.

The clouds raced over each other, as waves do on a beach. As I ran into the forest, about a mile passed and I was soon uprooting trees. Bark and leaves flying around, as if a twister just sabotaged the forest.

I was far from any human habitation, and I yelled and screamed profanities in the air. I sensed Jasper, and noticed he was hanging back, letting me have my moment. I could almost smell his worry for me in the air; taste the essence of his love for me and how it pained him to see me like this.

I paused for an unneeded breath, and calmly said "You can come out now Jazz" I felt the calming vibrations come, and Jasper appeared, leaping from a tree. He walked over and hugged me, gently holding me in his smooth marble arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His fear for me still evident in his voice. "Yes" I said, not sure if that answer was what I really wanted to say. "I can't believe she still loves you! I love you. She is breaking all of our hearts. Especially Edward's" I said.

Even if he had hurt me, I still knew how he would feel, and how could I hate the one who had brought me to Jasper? I couldn't. Even with the pain he must be suffering now, I could never bring myself to hate him as I thought I once did.

"Alice is explaining to Edward. We are all confused. We know of our love, but Edward and Alice didn't have the help we have had. Edward and Alice aren't letting go, even though they may love each other. This is a horrible and confusing situation, and I'm sorry you have to go through this" Jasper said calmly, still his smoothing touch caressed my hair. Calming vibes spread throughout my veins, taking the place of the blood that once ran through them.

I even felt sympathy for them. I sighed. "I see what you mean, even if they were the ones to start this, it hasn't been easy"

"Now you are being the bigger person Bella, I am proud" he said, grinning. His sharp pearly whites would never have the appearance of fangs, but you could see the edge of danger they brought with them. "Lets go back shall we?" I nodded, my hair flipping in the slight breeze. Then we ran, hand in hand to the house.

As I walked in to the glorious mansion, I took deep breaths. Alice was there, looking guilty and disappointed of her. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, inaudible to human ears. Rosalie tipped back a glass of blood that anyone outside our family would mistake as wine. "Psh." She muttered, almost as mad as I was. "I am confused about most things, but I know that you don't love Jasper, Bella. We should just forget all of this"

Deep breaths were beyond me. Jasper couldn't calm me now. I walked up and slapped her, his she could bruise she would have my handprint permanently embedded in her face. It was hard as well, as she was thrown across the room. "How dare you say that!"? I screamed, my voice sounding beautiful, even at the pitch, which shook the house. Emmett backed away, loosing all attempts of keeping me grounded, and Rosalie was about to come after her, but I could see Jasper holding her back.

"First, you screw with Edward and I! Now you want to screw with Jasper and me too! From what you said tonight, you don't love Edward or Jasper! You just want both of them as your playboys, I know you love both, but distinguish that love! Jasper and I have just settled down, and now you want to screw me around again Alice! Tell me, Tell me now, do you love Edward? Because as much as he hurt me, I know he doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve scum from as low of depths as you. He may have betrayed trust but he doesn't deserve a low life leech. He doesn't deserve _you._ He deserves far better. Stop ruining our lives!" The room was quiet, mouths open and a wordless sob came from her.

I got louder and louder, and Alice cowered against the floor, sobbing dryly. She looked at me, hurt in her eyes, but the guilt clouded over, and the next minute she was gone. A light breeze flew in through the open door, the remains of her as she cowered away from the pain she inflicted on us all.

I gasped, as I realised I had made her leave. I wasn't in a place to do that, I was the new one. I collapsed to the floor, mentally broken. "It's okay, she is just clearing her head, and she will come back. You were completely justified" Jasper said, softly, looking me in the eyes, reassuring in the golden contours. The lighting from above made him sparkle, bringing a small sad smile to my face. I loved Alice; I didn't want her to leave.

His reassurance didn't help me though. He lifted me bridal style, and ran upstairs to our bed. He lay me down, and turned on the stereo, a U2 CD played softly in the background. Jasper and I lay there, I in his arms. We were content just being with each other. I wish I knew his feeling toward this. We were immortal, we loved each other, and we were happy. I could hear Edward cry softly on the other side of the wall, and I made my move to get up. He had no one to comfort him. I made her leave, so I decided I would be the one to comfort him.

"He needs a friend" I said, rising from our position. Jasper rose with me, and we zoomed to Edward's room. I knocked softly, and opened the oak door. He lay curled up on his bed, the black silk bedding being his only form of comfort. James Taylor played from his stereo, as he strived for peace.

It amazed me how heartbreak could make a man like Edward to be like that. My heart melted for him at that moment. Jasper cringed at the pain radiating from him. You didn't need to be an empath to know he was hurting. Deeply. He was crushed.

"Edward?" I said softly. He didn't move. "She didn't mean it. She was confused" I said "Confused? Confused? How can you be confused about love?" he said, his voice getting louder with each word. His fury radiated off until the point that he was shaking. "What do you mean confused about love, love is the most confusing think in the world." I whispered. He nodded though he didn't mean it. I sat next to him on the bed, Jasper stayed back, for he was feeling all too well the emotions from him. I laid my hands on each cheek and forced him to look at me.

'_Jazz, can we get a triple dose of happy for a minute?' _ I asked him, he did as my request and sent as much vibes as he could. But was soon overwhelmed by the pain, and had to leave.

As I looked into Edward's eyes, I saw the man I loved way back when. I saw who he was before the incident, and who he wanted to be once more. But I had Jasper and he was soon to once again have Alice. If she'd ever come back to take care of the ones she hurt the most.

I heard the crunch of gravel under tyres on the driveway. The engine was revving hard, and I noticed the engine note of Alice's new Porsche. I zoomed to the window, followed by Edward and Jasper, to see the Porsche, headlights ablaze, crash into a tree at what I estimated to be 183 miles per hour. The car smashed through that tree, the whole front end ripped and torn and crushed, and rammed through another two huge pine trees, spinning backwards, before coming to a rest next to another tree. There were gouges in the ground from the metal work and wheels digging in, and from uprooted trees.

The car had hit two trees from the back, where the engine was mounted. Now it set alight. I could see Alice, and she, even though perfectly fine, wasn't moving from the car. "No!" Edward cried. I estimated it was twenty seconds before the fire reached the gas tank, blowing up the car and Alice. She wanted to burn and die. I wouldn't let that happen, and nor would Edward.

Edward was usually faster than me, but I kept with him as we ran to the wreck. Jasper followed close behind, as well as the rest of the family. We all ran and tried to drag Alice from the wreckage. Even though Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I tried to reach her, she kept throwing us back. I heard a crash and realised Rosalie, risking her life…Or death, was pulling the gas tank away. The car was still alight, and we needed Alice out of it.

"No! Stay back!" She cried, but our efforts were doubled as the flames grew. "I don't deserve to live in this world! I have hurt all of you and I won't do that again!" she cried. Even though she didn't mean it, the act was selfish. She would be leaving Edward. "No Alice, what about Edward? You'll break his heart!" I cried. Alice paused. "He deserves someone better!" she said. "He does, but he wants you!" I cried. I was then knocked over by a flash of blonde hair.

"Get out of the freakin' car or I'll make you!" Rosalie cried. She picked up the wrecked Porsche, and threw it upside down, into the earth, extinguishing the fire. She then ripped the bottom of the car out dragging Alice out. We all had gaping mouths. We knew Rosalie had a temper, but boy had she shown us what a temper it was such.

Alice lay on the grass, sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry" she choked out between sobs. Night changed into dawn, as we surrounded an emotionally crushed Alice. Edward picked her up, and laid her on the couch. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were a mixed mess. They whizzed about at tremendous speeds.

**Taa Daa! There it is. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Normalcy

**Chapter 14: Normalcy**

**I am so very sorry. I haven't updated in a while yes, but I have been busy, as I say every chapter… I have seen the Twilight movie finally (It only just came out here in Australia) and even though I thought I'd hate it, it was actually great! So here it is, chapter 14!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, only my ideas.**

To not arouse suspicion, we went to school in groups. Esme was always home, as well as Edward, but Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I took to taking 'shifts' between school and talking to Alice. Day by day, she was more like Alice. Whenever she looked at me though, she cringed. I knew the guilt she was feeling, and boy she was suffering. We all were very patient with Alice and Edward, even Jasper and I, because we knew they were feeling just as bad as we were when we found out about them, but in a different way.

I was still zoning as I drove into the school parking lot in my Audi, with Emmett hanging out of the sunroof. I rolled my eyes at his antics. As much as we were different, we looked to the human eyes just rich and beautiful, but still normal. As I got out I scolded Emmett. "If that had dented my car, I would have dented you! Don't do it again!" He started to laugh, but then stared at my face, and sobered up immediately. Jasper pulled up beside us in his BMW.

We were watched still, even after months of attending the school. All of the minds shouted the names of myself and the other Cullen's. As someone thought my name, my head would turn their way. A reflex reaction, and since my name was one of the main topics, I found school immensely annoying.

_My god, I will so get her to dump that Jasper guy, Bella Cullen is mine! _My head turned towards the direction of the thoughts, and saw they belonged to Zac Belles, a spiteful, ugly boy, with greasy hair, which hadn't been watched for weeks. He winked at me from across the courtyard. I turned to the Cullen's, and made gagging actions. His rude thoughts stopped immediately.

I heard a car pull up. Everyone's thoughts turned from us to whoever this poor person was, as they noticed the car was new. An old silver Mercedes Benz pulled up. _Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap. Okay, calm down, everything will be fine _a girl thought from the car. She gathered her books, and grabbed her bag. As she got out of the car, the male population's thoughts turned quite rude. She was quite good looking for a human. Her black hair was straight, and was just below her shoulders in length.

She didn't think herself pretty, she thought herself average. Everyone else thought different. "She is a lot like you" Jasper said. I was taken over with a sudden feeling to protect this girl.

As I pondered this, the bell rang, and Jasper and I walked to Spanish. We ended up late. "Su atrasado" **(Your Late) **said the Spanish teacher as we walked in. "Soy así que apesadumbrado, nos soportaron" **(I am so sorry, we were held up)** I said, in perfect Spanish, "No sucederá otra vez" **(It won't happen again)** Jasper added.

The teacher nodded and gestured to us to find our seats. We sat down. The new girls face was flashing in everyone's mind. Their thoughts about her went from the guys wanting her, and the girls envying her. I searched through the minds of the students, and found her name to be Alison Hirum. I searched through the school, and watched through her head as she in her first class. As I watched, as girl called Janet, a jealous, and envious girl, who only wanted to be here friend for popularity purposes. "Hello, I am Janet! You must be Jasmine!" she said. "I prefer Ali," she explained.

Janet's thoughts were as shallow as Rosalie's. She would get what she wanted from someone, and then once done, would ditch them. I was again confronted with a wanting to protect her from the likes of Janet. The bell rung, and I got up. "So, what's the news?" he asked. "Well, her name is Alison Hale, but prefers to be called Ali. That Janet Fender is annoying her," I said.

"No scandals then?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"She doesn't seem the type," I muttered. We walked to science. I sat through the lesson watching her through other people's heads. Why did I care for such for a human? This was obsessive. I had passed curiosity, and the feeling to protect her had escalated into something that I couldn't explain.

I made a mental note to stop it. I was back in English. "Okay, after the lecture, I decided you guys can write a short story for the rest of the lesson" Mrs Honing said. Real imaginative. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Jasper to find him looking at me. I was filled with lust at that moment. "Jazz" I warned, at vampire pitch and speed. "Sorry, you just look beautiful today" he whispered back. If I could have blushed, I would have. "You don't look bad yourself" I said.

"Mrs Cullen, Mr Hale, what are your story's going to be about?" Mrs Honing asked. "Mine is going to be a 1900's love story," I said off the top of my head. "A horror slash war story about vampire wars" Jasper said, trying not to laugh. "Creative minds, get going then" She walked away. I checked to see if anyone was looking, and once everyone was working, I did a 38-page story in two minutes. As I laid my pencil down, which had been sharpened at vampire speed 48 times, I searched through the minds of students. The bell rang, but as I was watching, the girl, Ali, stood up, and as she walked, slipped over. I mentally cringed.

She seemed to be quite the klutz then. I headed off to lunch. I stood in line, getting the food I wouldn't eat, and bought a bagel and a soda. As I walked to our lunch table, I saw how empty it was. Only Jasper, Emmett and I were at school, Rose was at home, no matter how much she hated to be, and Edward never left Alice's bedside.

As I sat down, everyone's thoughts turned to the door. Alison had walked in. She blushed, and I saw the blood creep up under skin. I looked at Jasper; he was uncomfortable, but not dangerous.

It had been a week since we had hunted. Not a long time by standards, but with Jasper I never waited over a week and a half. At two weeks, he started to fantasise, which wasn't good, because his power made everyone thirsty. I smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

Emmett made gagging noises. "Shut up" I muttered. I sat there pulling apart my bagel, into smaller and smaller pieces. I then started spinning my soda bottle around. "So, what is the news on this Alison girl?" Emmett asked. "I'll see" I zoomed into her thoughts.

"Well, I moved here from Michigan, with my dad. My mother had a boyfriend, and I was in the way. I was always planning to move here, but when I didn't know. Then the opportunity arose" she said quietly, embarrassed at being in the middle of the attention.

"Whoa. So how do you like Mt Washington?" asked Janet. "Well, it's wet. It's not that big of a change. Michigan is always cold," she said. They continued asking her questions. "Well" I said, Emmett leaned forward in his seat. "She's from Michigan, and she moved her because her mom got a new boyfriend, and she was in the way. She had always wanted to move here, so when her mom got a new boyfriend, she left" I said. Emmett slumped. "That's boring," he said.

"Whoa, who are they?" asked Ali. "They're the Cullen's, Doctor Cullen's kids, all adopted" said Janet. "All gorgeous of course. The brunette is Bella, the blonde is Jasper, and he is going out with her, the big ones Emmett, and there is another blonde, Rosalie, biological brother to Jasper, who is going out with Emmett. There are two more, Alice and Edward, but they have been away for awhile, touring Europe or something," she said. "And even though they are family, they are all dating!" "Aren't they adopted though?" Ali asked. "Well, yea, but, still," said Janet.

"Janet is giving the gossip on the Cullen kids" I said. "Anything interesting?" said Emmett. "No, a bit of a let down actually, not the tiniest hint of a scandal other than 'we are all related and going out'" I said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and we walked to class. The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it I was walking towards my car. The bell had just rung, but my class was next to the parking lot. I noticed Jasper's car was gone. Held on by my windscreen wiper, was a note from Jasper. It Read:

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry, Alice called. It's an emergency. Just go straight home and don't stop for anything or anyone, just go. Emmett and I will be there by then._

_Lots of Love, _

_Jasper._

I started to panic. Something was wrong. I looked around the car park, kids were all walking to their cars or the buses. People's voices hung in the air, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Clair De Lune rung from my iPhone in my pocket. "Hello?" I said. "Bella, it's Alice. That Alison is in trouble, I sent Emmett and Jazz to stop the guys who will do it, but they will be too late. You have to follow her, you have to save her!" Alice said. On the other end of the phone I heard Edward try to calm Alice down, and he was asking what was going on.

"They are going to try to do to her as what happened to you in Port Angeles!" said Alice. "Got it" I said, and jumped in my Audi. The engine roared to life, and I put the gear lever in reverse. I pulled out of the parking lot, cutting off a Toyota truck. I looked for the silver Mercedes and saw it just about to pull out from the parking lot. I zoomed through gaps missing other cars by mere inches, and finally got two cars behind the Mercedes. As she pulled out black smoke came from the exhaust pipe.

I pulled out and followed her closely, but not too closely. She pulled into an old pharmacy. I parked my car on the other side of the road. She was going in to get something for her headache. I watched as she went to the counter. "Do you have anything for a headache?" she asked. "I am sorry, we are about to close, and we don't have any in stock until to tomorrow morning. There is another pharmacy two hundred metres at the road, they might help" said the clerk. "Thank you" She walked out of the store, and decided to walk along the track in the Alleys.

I watched in her head as she saw some guys behind her. She quickened her pace, only to find she block off. This was all too similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles. As I came out of her thoughts, I saw I was zooming down a narrow alley at 60 miles per hour. I slid the car around a corner; my headlights setting the scene alight, she was surrounded, and she was in the middle of an empty car park. As I watched she threw he purse to them, but they wanted more.

They heard my car rev, and turned just in time to jump out of my way. I slid the car to a stop, and opened the passenger door. "Get in" I said, and I got out of the car to glare at them. "Oh, come on honey, we were just going to have some fun, now we can have to of you" said one.

I was ready to kill him, but remembered Alison. I jumped in the car. It was now getting dark. I put the car in forward and moved forward a metre to scare them. I was satisfied when they yelled and humped back, then did a 180-degree turn and zoomed out of the dark alleyways, on to the road. My car pulled in and out of traffic, and I pulled into the pharmacy.

"Thank you, those guys they-" she said but I cut her off. "Get home," I said pointing to her car, "And have a warm meal and a drink. Take it easy, and make sure on your way home that you stop for nothing, I will see you tomorrow at school" I said. "Thank you, what can I do to repay you?" she asked. I smiled for the first time, "Just get home safely," I said. "Thank you again," she said. As she got out, I was having a fight with my mind. "Hey Ali?" "Yeah?" "How would you like to sit at school with my family tomorrow?" I asked, mentally cringing. "Sure. Thanks again" She said. I watched as she walked to her car. I drove home to the awaited anger, or relief.

**Well, like it hate it? This is where I am heading with the story. No she isn't a singer, and yes it's Twilight all over again. But I was thinking that being a vampire would be a lonely existence, even with family, friends and lovers. I am sure Bella would have want for friends. I was sitting down, and the chapter basically wrote itself, which is usually the means of a whole new direction of the story. I still am a bit confused on where it's going though, suggestions would be great. Thanks for reading and remember, Read and Review!**


	15. Lunch

**Chapter 15: Lunch**

**Okay I am back. I am updating. Sorry about the long wait, I have just come back from a holiday. Also, A lot of you don't know where this story is going, but I promise you, it's all sorted out. I have a very weird way of writing a story, but I find it very effective. **

**IMPORTANT: MUST READ OR IT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE: My Beta, Barbie4life (Cierra), and myself (Kody) are co-writing a story. Now before you stop reading and think it's not for you, I guarantee your wrong. Because you are reading about the dawn of a new type of Fan Fiction story. Have you ever read a story, thought it was great, and suddenly it took a turn you don't like? Well how would YOU like to CHOOSE what YOU want to read! Yes, at the end of every chapter, there will be options for which way the story will go! Just put in your review which option you want (We will set it up in an A) B) C) etc format) NOTE: The story will go on the majority of votes, if we have a tie, we shall ask for a re-vote, or write both. We are not sure yet, the story is still in the making. Any Questions? PM myself, or click on the link at the bottom of the page to ask a question at our jointed account, TwilightAuthors2008. The story is still in the making, but chapter 1 should be up soon! **

**Copyright idea of dual FanFiciton story and/or "readers choice" story.  
If you would like to use the idea, please ask before doing so. Thankyou.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight; it's characters or the characters characteristics.**

We all were hunting, including Edward and Alice. Alice insisted, to Edward's annoyance, that they would be there tomorrow to welcome Alison, who would be joining us at lunch. Emmett was annoyed at me, and Carlisle for that matter. Because a human would be eating with us, we would have to eat. Rosalie was annoyed, but not to the state Emmett was.

The red haze glided over my eyes, as I let go. When hunting, I as a predator, not a vampire-pretending-to-be human, with problems. I sniffed the air, coming upon the woodsy smell of a deer, drinking at a pond a mile away. The venom flowed into my mouth and now all I could focus one was the continuous pulsing, the rush of the blood, the beating of the heart. As I reached it, I snarled, not the least bit human.

It, by instinct, ran, and I chased. It took me less than a minute to have the blood pouring down my throat, to hear the pulsing of the blood stop, and it went into my mouth. My strong hands held it down, and the venom instantly paralysed. I heard the heart stop slowing down, and gave a crazy frenzy before going limp, all the fight lost.

I sucked down the last drop, and dislodged my teeth from the body. I chucked the carcass in the creek, and heard the pulsing blood of a slinking cat 4 miles away.

I ran, the red hazing of my eyesight in a simple, yet more detailed sight. As I grew very near, I could feel the heat pulsating from its body. It had just run a fair way; it was on a chase as well. The vampire in me didn't let it catch it's last catch, I leapt at it, pinning it down with my body, piercing the neck, into the artery, and felt the blood come.

It slid down my throat, as if it were thin as water. All of the venom created a slipperier passage. It's squirms slowed as the venom flowed through the body, paralysing it. It tasted much better than the deer.

As the sun arose, Carlisle gave us a lecture, but he called it a briefing. Last night he had told me how proud he was that I saved her. "Your are to be sitting with a human today, you have to talk like a human, act like a human, and yes, eat like a human. No snide remarks, no disgusted faces, this will be a test of your control. No mistakes can be made. I trust all of you will be on your best human behaviour?" he asked.

We all nodded. "Excellent, I have to go now" he said, he kissed Esme on the cheek, and walked to the garage. We heard his Range Rover start up, and he drove away. "Go on, you'll be late" Esme said. We all lined up to give Esme a hug, and we all piled into my Cadillac. I let Jasper drive.

We drove down the mountain, through the traffic lights, and into the school parking lot. Jasper pulled into a parking lot smoothly. I grabbed my laptop **(Her and the Cullen's laptops are Falcon Northwest Fragbook DRX's and it is one of the most expensive in the world, it fits the Cullen's well) **and bag, and everyone did the same.

We got out, and I walked to my first class, and awaited the boredom. But I didn't make it. Emma was leaning on the wall, blocking my way. I could have easily gotten around, but not without exposing myself. "Guess where Jasper was last night?" she asked. "Sleeping in my bed?" I asked, wondering where she was going too.

"No, he was making sweet love to me in my room" she said. Was this chick serious? "Are you feeling okay, haven't hit your head or anything…?" I asked. She smirked. "Haha, but you should have felt how _good _it was," she said. "Huh. That's weird. Last night we were laughing at your expense, I mean, if there is a god, how the hell could he make someone's face like that? I suppose it reflects your true personality…but still…" I said, to her surprise. It was my turn to smirk.

She reached up her hand to slap me. For my eyes, it was like in slow motion. I moved over, out of the way, a feat impossible for a human, even if not laden with a backpack and laptop. She overbalanced, and was heading straight for a brick wall. I could have saved her, but she would notice how cold and hard I was. And I really didn't feel like it.

As she fell, all I could think was _please don't bleed, please don't bleed, _repetitively, over and over, again and again. Her face came into contact with the wall first. I project out loudly, a bit too loudly, that everyone hold their breath and stay away from the Music and Drama block. I walked off, holding my breath, but I still couldn't stop the fantasising, the smell of her blood times ten, and then again as it rolled down my throat. I was far too vivid, imagining the feeling of sinking my razor sharp teeth into her pulsing neck…No! Stop that Bella!

I ran, a little faster than I should have, but I wasn't noticed. I could hear Emma crying. I tuned her, and everything to do with her, out of my mind. I would be sitting with a human at lunch, and I couldn't ditch Alison, no matter what.

Form was boring as always. We were roll called, and got the notices. As well as the cafeteria menu. Corned beef was on Thursdays now. I gulped. It was Thursday. How I felt for those humans at that moment. But not as much as I felt for family and myself. I knew when I got home I would be in trouble…my siblings would kill me.

I got into my first class, science, and found myself next to Edward. Things were awkward. Especially when the teacher said we were going to start out a biology unit. I ignored Edward as he stiffened, and waved at Alison in the front row. She smiled. 'See you at lunch' I mouthed. She smiled; I could tell without Jasper's help she was nervous.

I ignored both the teacher and Edward, muttering answers to questions as I doodled on my book, which eventually turned into a masterpiece. Edward ignored me as well. After everything, it was all still awkward. Very much so. And things like small talk where pushing boundaries. And I was over that. I watched the clock, abnormally slow, tick towards when the bell would sound. I was out of my chair before anyone had gotten their books in their backpack. I headed to my locker, so switch books, and walked to my second period. History. I had Emmett in this class, but Alice as well.

Again, Alice and I didn't bother with small talk, but we smiled at each other as we entered the classroom. Emmett, however, kept me giggling all lesson. His antics we one of a kind, how could one guy fake an Indian accent (It was flawless) and make a story about coconuts and mangos not corny, or childishly stupid, but hilarious. However, as we walked to lunch, Emmett admitted he had used the Internet to find that one. I rolled my eyes.

At lunch I was nervous. I had eaten human food before, and I hated the feeling of it slush around my stomach. I lined up in the cafeteria line. I smiled at the woman who served me every day, as usual. As I walked to our table, as usual, I tried not to gag at the smell of the food. Gravy wasn't what everyone thought I was. I had seen in the cafeteria ladies thoughts the gravy pit. All of the meat leftovers left on plates etc, we put in a gravy mix. And my corned beef was coated in it. I would have to eat it all, as well. I couldn't have any vampire venom leftovers invade the gravy pit.

I sat at our table, gaining confidence to take the first bite. By the time I took my first disgusting bite, Emmett and Rosalie were smirking at me. Their smirks vanished at the plates. Emmett's plate especially was laden. I was halfway through the 'meal' by the time Alison shyly came up to our table. I slid over to get her a seat, hugging closer to Jasper, as here wasn't much room.

I made introductions, and Rosalie was surprisingly nice to her. This hurt, as Rosalie was never like that with me. I pushed it away, and smiled and interacted in the conversation. "This is disgusting…" Alison muttered, playing with her food. "Tell me about it" Emmett said loudly. Instead of taking it to the scraps bin, we all just chucked the food in the normal bin. That didn't help with the bloated feeling I had though. I could feel in slosh and slide in my stomach. I was holding my breath to not gag and throw up. I got up and headed to the girls toilets to get it over with.

**A short one, I know. But it was this or no chapter for ages. I have literally driven myself into the ground doing this. It is 1:30 am, and I have school tomorrow. No, I won't stop, but it is hard. Okay…Excuses for the wait for this chapter…Ummm, some classic's this time… School started again, Homework…etc. Good enough. Thank you, and remember to read my new co-written story once it is up! If you have an idea of what how want the story to start, please PM myself or Barbie4life (Cierra, my Beta) at TwilightAuthors2008 Here is the link: **http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~twilightauthors2008 **Obviously,** **you will take out the brackets around the full stops. Read and Review!**


	16. MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!

_**Unfortunately tough times have slowed my updates. A lot. Also, I am not enjoying writing these stories any more. Don't expect average updates, I will write a chapter when I can. I am sorry to have to do this.**_

_**I would like to thank you for the reviews and hits for this story. Don't lose hope. I will still update as much/soon as I can.**_

_**I hope everyone is well,**_

_**Volvo96**_


	17. GOOD NEWS

**Authors Note:**

**This story hasn't been touched for a while, but I have decided after reading all of the reviews to start up again through e-mail (You e-mail me and I will work on a new chapter)**

**Also, I implore you to check out my new story; it should be uploaded on Fiction Press by the time you guys are reading this. My writing style has changed and matured. A link will be on my profile, as well as the e-mail for the chapters. **


End file.
